Depression
by PinKLabeL
Summary: Do Kyungsoo tidak pernah merasa nyaman dengan lingkungan sekitar dam kehidupannya. Keluarga, teman, bahkan Kim Jongin-kakak kelas yang ia kagumi setengah mati. Menurutnya, semua hal hancur karena sesuatu dalam dirinya. Ya, dia menyalahkan dirinya sekarang. KaiSoo Oneshoot/Yaoi/Check This Out! Warn:12K words!
1. Chapter 1

**"DEPRESSION"**

 **KAISOO**

 **ROMANCE, ANGST**

 **ONESHOOT**

©2015

Don'tJudgeMeLikeYou'reRight™

Proudly Present

...

...

ALUR MAJU-MUNDUR

YAOI!

Bad!Jongin-Suffer!Kyungsoo

...

...

Kyungsoo PoV

"Aaaaaaaaaa-!" Aku tidak tahu sejak kapan teriakan dan raungan menjadi dua hal paling akrab dalam diriku. "Aku mencintaimu, Kim Jongin bajingan!" Juga memaki, berkata kotor, dan menggunjing. Entah kapan. Pada satu nama dan satu sosok yang membuatku belingsatan.

 **Brak!**

Bahkan aku tak keberatan saat membanting kursi, menendang meja dan melempar buku-buku. Aku kacau balau, aku berantakan. Terlebih saat ini aku meringkuk, memeluk lutut di pojokan kamar. Satu lagi, aku menangis. Histeris dan tak terkendali.

"Kau dengar aku, kan?! Kenapa lebih memilih dia, hah?! Apa yang kurang darikuuu, Jongiiiin!"

"Kyungsoo! Buka pintunya, Sayang. Hei hei.." Ketukan itu sudah kudengar sejak beberapa jam lalu. Sejak beberapa waktu belakangan ini. Sejak aku mulai bosan ke sekolah dan sejak aku mulai menutup diri dari lingkungan sosial. Mereka adalah ayah dan ibuku, yang tak henti membujukku untuk sekadar makan, minum dan menyapa orang-orang. "Kyungsoo, sayang. Ayolah, bukakan pintunya. "

"Brengsek! Bangsat! Aku membencimuuuu, Jongiiiin! Sialan bedebah!"

Tidak ada yang tahu apa masalahku. Orangtuaku sekalipun, mereka sama saja. Berkat perilaku ku ini, mereka agak mengurangi intensitas kesibukan. Berkat ini, aku diperhatikan. Berkat ini, aku di nomor satukan dari adikku. Sejujurnya, aku juga membenci keluargaku. Tapi lihat, bahkan sekarang mereka rela menunggui didepan pintu, merosot di sana. Hah, memang berpengaruh apa?

Aku pun tahu, kalau mereka menganggapku gila. Entah dengan diagnosa apa, _Skizofrenia_ atau _Bipolar?_ Aku juga tidak tahu. Gila, kurasa aku memang gila. Benarkah? Ya. Buktinya saja, mereka gencar membawaku ke psikiater, memberiku obat-obatan dan memperlakukan ku bak pasien Rumah Sakit Jiwa.

Oh. Kim Jong in? Ya, aku begini hancur hanya karena dia.

-ooo-ooo-

 _"Kyungsoo?"_

 _Aku berbalik, mendapati seorang lelaki jangkung, murid kelas sebelah. Warna kulit eksotis dan rambut acaknya, selalu membuatku kagum._

 _"A-ah, ya, Sunbae?"_

 _Dia adalah kakak kelasku. Dia adalah Kim Jongin yang tampan dan digilai banyak perempuan bahkan pria. Kim Jongin, selalu terutama dalam hatiku. Aku menyukainya. Kim Jongin sang Kapten basket, Kim Jongin yang selalu mengantongi dua tangannya di saku celana, maskulin._

 _"Kudengar, kau akan berulang tahun?"_

 _Sial. Aku gugup. Dia mempesona sekali jika ditempa berkas matahari jingga seperti ini. Sempurna, terlalu. Kemudian dia mengajakku duduk di bangku taman, ah ini dia awal mula kedekatan kami. Inilah awal mula dimana perkenalan menjadi sebuah cinta._

 _"Ya. Aku ingin mengundang Sunbae juga." Jongin memandang tepat ke iris mataku, sedikit banyak membuatku tersipu malu. "Apa Sunbae mau datang?"_

 _Jongin berdeham, terbatuk sekali baru kemudian menjawab mantap, "Tentu saja. Bahkan aku akan membelikanmu hadiah." Nah, ini dia yang pada akhirnya menjadi titik temu. Aku melayang, aku terpecah. Dia membalas ajakanku. Begitu saja. "Kapan acaranya?"_

 _"Kemungkinan masih lama, Sunbae. Oh, atau kupanggil Hyung saja?"_

 _"Tidak masalah, panggil aku apa saja sesukamu, Kyungie."_

 _Blush. Kyungie? Apa itu panggilan sayang?_

 _"Baiklah, kuharap kau datang, ya. Nanti kukabari lagi, Hyung. Mm, sampai jumpa."_

 _Aku terburu berdiri, takut-takut jika lama-kelamaan disini aku malah limbung kemudian pingsan._

 _"Sampai jumpa juga, Kyungie. Kuharap, aku akan lebih sering melihatmu."_

 _Ya, kuharap juga begitu. Lalu tanganku terangkat begitu saja, aku melambai padanya dengan senyum sumringah. Benar-benar nampak seperti orang yang sedang jatuh cinta. Ah._

 _-ooo-_

Orangtuaku kaya. Rumah kami bertingkat dan mewah, kami juga punya banyak macam kendaraan. Adik laki-lakiku yang jarak umurnya terpaut jauh, juga sangat beruntung. Lahir normal tanpa cacat sepertiku. Oh. Lucu sekali. Aku cacat, kalau kau mau tahu. Aku tidak bisa pipis, aku tidak punya saluran kencing hingga Medis membuatkanku jalur sendiri dan kantung sebagai wadah air seni. Tsk.

"Kyungsoo? Umma masuk, ya." Aku memang tidak pernah mengunci kamar. Mereka saja yang takut menemuiku, mereka saja yang berakting mendekat tapi dalam hati antipati sejauh mungkin. Aku hanya terlalu tahu. Pasti mereka ingin meminumkanku obat. Sungguh, aku tidak sakit. Cukup, yang sakit hanya perasaanku. "Kyungsoo? Sayang, sadarlah, ya."

Lalu kulihat sosoknya mulai melangkah masuk, dengan segelas air dan pil-pil pahit. Wanita itu berjongkok, mengelus surai hitamku perlahan. Ah, aku sudah mereda. Aku sudah hampir wajar. Memang begini, adakalanya aku mengamuk, bergembira berlebih dan bersedih keterlaluan. Aku tidak tahu. Benar-benar tidak tahu. Anehnya, biarpun obat itu selalu mendatangiku, aku tak pernah keberatan meminumnya.

"Tenang, ya. Ayo, tidur. Kau pasti mengantuk." Appa. Laki-laki dewasa itu mensejajariku dan membantuku untuk berdiri. Aku menurut, tidak memberontak. Sejenak, aku mengedarkan pandang. Disana, di ambang pintu kamarku, adikku yang masih ada di sekolah dasar menyaksikan kami. Do Sehun, anak kebanggaan Umma dan Appa. Tsk. Appa menyelimuti tubuhku yang hampir beku karena derajat celcius. Ia lalu mengelus keningku untuk kemudian diciuminya. "Tidur yang nyenyak, ya. Mimpi indah, sayang."

Aku tidak menjawab. Kulirik sekilas Sehun, ia mungkin sadar tatapanku ini adalah tatapan sinis. Aku tidak membencinya, dia sangat menyayangiku. Hah. Mengesankan. Setelah lampu dimatikan, pintu kamarku ditutup rapat. Samar-samar kudengar jika Umma sedang menangis, sementara Appa tampak menenangkannya.

"Sehun, kalau Appa bilang untuk tidak naik ke atas, maka jangan melakukannya. Kalau Kakakmu sedang marah-marah begini, hati-hati. Kau harus dibawah, Sehun, menonton tv saja."

Memang aku semenakutkan apa? Aku semengerikan apa? Monster, bukan. Iblis, juga bukan. Dasar picik. Sebenarnya, dari sini pula langkahku berubah drastis. Aku yang benar berbelanja, menghamburkan uang Umma dan Appa, menggesek kartu kredit mereka sesering mungkin dan, ya. Termasuk menghindari kontak dengan teman-temanku.

"Lalu kita harus bagaimana? Kyungsoo semakin parah, Jinwoo." Itu suara Umma. Tidak ada tanggapan. "Hiks, kenapa, hiks, ini cobaan apa, Tuhan?" Tsk. Mendramatisir sekali.

-ooo-ooo-

 _"Chanyeol, Baekhyun, jangan lupa traktiran untukku. Kan kalian baru saja jadian." Aku memekik nyaring saat dua sejoli itu memasuki kelas. Mereka terkikik dan saling merangkul, lalu duduk didepan bangkuku. "Apa? Jangan melihatku begitu."_

 _"Kau saja dulu yang jadian dengan Jongin Sunbae. Lalu kita doubledate?" Ini saran Chanyeol, dan disetujui Baekhyun. Aku melengos tapi setengah merona. Ah, andaikan saja kenyataannya semudah ucapan Chanyeol. "Baekkie pun perlu waktu lama untuk ditaklukan. Kelihatannya Jongin Sunbae tidak sepertinya."_

 _Baekhyun diam. Namun tangannya bergerak menjitak kepala Chanyeol. "Aku begitu juga karena kau mengejar-ngejarku. Itu membuatku risih, tahu. Dasar." Baekhyun malah merengut, tapi sejurus kemudian ia tertawa keras. "Ya, Kyungsoo beruntunglah kalau Jongin Sunbae tidak semenyebalkan si telinga lebar ini."_

 _"Oh, jadi kau tidak tulus menerim-" Chanyeol berhenti berbicara karena aku menginjak kakinya, sehingga ia lebih sibuk mengaduh kesakitan daripada mengoceh tanpa juntrungan."Aw! Apa-apaan kau, Kyungsoo!" Akibatnya, Baekhyun terpingkal sepenuh mati, ia tak kuasa hingga memegangi perutnya yang kegelian._

 _"Berisik." Kemudian aku merogoh sesuatu dalam ransel, mengubeknya sebentar. Setelah menemukan dua lembaran itu, aku mengangsurkannya pada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Mereka sempat terheran saat membaca isinya, lalu senyuman datang menggantikan. "Datang, ya. Itu Sabtu besok."_

 _"Hueee, nanti siang kita harus membeli setelan yang sepasang, Baekkie yay!"_

 _"Enak saja. Kau yang bayar, ya. Aku sedang kantong kering."_

 _"Dasar. Tidak modal."_

 _"Apa? Kau mau mengulangnya lalu berakhir di cekikanku?"_

 _Begitu seterusnya. Aku hanya dapat memperhatikan keduanya saling melempar canda dan gurau, sebenarnya agak membuatku tersingkir. Oh, mereka punya dunia sendiri. Beruntunglah, hal itu tidak berlangsung lama, karena tahu-tahu saja mata tajamku melihat sosok Jongin melewati kelas. Ah, aku harus menyerahkan undangan ini._

 _Hingga kemudian aku berlari keluar kelas, mengabaikan teriakan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Kedua tanganku membentuk corong dan, "Jongiiiin Hyung!" Aku memaaggilnya, demi Tuhan, aku barusan menyerukan namanya dengan sangat lantang._

 _Dia berbalik, dan menghampiriku. Ah, dunia ini terlalu indah._

 _-ooo-_

"Sehun, ambilkan air putih." Siang ini, aku tidak sekolah. Aku datang ke sekolah hanya jika aku menginginkannya, selebih itu, masa bodoh. Kebetulan sekali Umma dan Appa tidak ada di rumah, dan adik manisku itu baru saja pulang dari sekolahnya. Cih, aku bebas. "Hun, cepat."

Aku duduk di sofa ruang keluarga. Sambil memainkan ponsel dan kadang menyanyi dan menari sendiri. Entah, aku mulai suka dengan dunia hiburan semacam ini. Tertawa terlalu sering, tersenyum setiap hari, dan berbicara sendiri. Pada akhirnya, aku akan menangis sambil mengamuk. Ah, positif jika aku memang pengidap kelainan jiwa. Terserah.

"Hun! Dengar tidak, sih?"

"Eh, i-iya, Hyung. Sebentar."

Begitulah bocah SD seharusnya. Menurut pada kakak bernotabene remaja SMA. Ia tidak pernah mengacuhkan perintahku, dan jangan sampai terjadi. Kalaupun itu terjadi, kujamin hidupnya tak akan selamat. Biarkan, ini memang dendam kesumat. Lalu? Kalau aku punya masalah dalam keluarga dan ditambah dengan masalah percintaan. Kau pikir aku tidak depresi? Ini caraku menjalani hidup, ini caraku juga mencintai Kim Jongin.

"Ini minumnya, Hyung."

"Ya sudah, taruh disitu."

Aku selalu ketus padanya, tetapi seminggu ini aku mulai melunak. Tentu karena sifatnya yang mudah diperalat dan juga karena perhatian orangtuaku tidak lagi seratus persen tercurah untuknya. Sebut saja aku iri, tapi memang benar. Kalau dia normal, aku cacat, memang itu semua mauku? Aku hanya tahu, kalau orangtuaku teramat menyesal memiliki anak cacat sepertiku. Tapi mereka teramat bersyukur jika Sehun terlahir normal.

Sehun duduk di karpet, mungkin sedang mengerjakan PR-nya. Aku tidak peduli. Volume tv kuperkeras, volume musik pun begitu. Kadang aku berpikir, ah berani sekali orang rumah meninggalkan Sehun hanya denganku? "La~La~ _Jogeuman Nalgejit Nahyangun Ikkelim, Naega taorut~_ " Aku tetap bernyanyi bak diva papan atas, kini mulai memperagakan gerakan di video dalam ponsel. Sehun memperhatikanku, serius. Oh, aku melupakan satu fakta. Sehun masih punya pengasuh, jadi dia tidak benar-benar ditinggal berdua denganku.

"Hahahha!" Aku tertawa, keras sekali. "Jongin, huh? Berpikir apa dia, jelas-jelas aku lebih menawan. Busuk. Tsk." Aku hanya bermonolog. Tentu tak ada yang mengerti maksud ucapanku, tak ada yang mau repot-repot menyelidiki bagaimana aku begini dan apa makna pembicaraanku barusan, apa penting? Bagi mereka sih, tidak. "Hun, mana kunci mobil?"

"Eh? Tapi Hyung kan tidak boleh menyetir." Ia berusaha mencegahku yang hendak melaju ke arah garasi. "Hyung, jangan. Kan tidak boleh."

"Pasti disimpan Yujin, kan? Yujin, Yujin!" Aku memanggil asisten rumah tangga kami, ia datang tergopoh dari lantai atas. Wanita setengah abad ini adalah teman bermainnya Sehun, sialan. "Mana kunci mobil?"

"Tu-Tuan anda tidak boleh menyetir, Tuan. Jangan."

"Tahu apa, hah?! Cepat berikan kuncinya!" Aku memaksa, mendesak terus menerus. Tuntutanku berbuah kosong. Maka aku memilih untuk berusaha sendiri dengan mencarinya di tumpukan majalah. Appa biasa menyembunyikannya disana kalau aku tidak salah ingat. "Mana kunci mobilnya, Yujin?!" Aku berteriak saat tak ada apapun yang kutemukan disana. Sial.

"Tidak boleh, Tuan." Dia memucat, apalagi saat aku menatapnya sedatar ini. Beraninya dia melawanku, tunggu, aku bisa berbuat apa saja. Tentu jika Sehun keparat itu tidak menghubungi Umma. Bocah setan. "Lebih baik Tuan beristirahat di kamar saja."

"Sembarangan! Aku ingin kunci mobilnya!" Aku terus menghardik Yujin yang dalam pandanganku telah berani melawan majikan. "Berikan atau aku akan melom-!"

"Kyungsoo!" Sial. Belum apa-apa, wanita yang barusan dihubungi Sehun itu datang tergopoh. Kali ini giliran dia yang membentakku dan otomatis beralih dengan menyentak tanganku yang mencekal tangan Yujin. Sialan. "Jangan berbuat macam-macam." Oh. Apa dia akan mengancam? Pasti saat Sehun menelepon tadi, ia memang sudah dekat dengan rumah. Oh astaga, kenapa kebetulan sekali?

"Aku ingin keluar." Selorohku sambil menatap tajam mata ibu Sehun. Ya, bukan ibuku. Hah. Lagipula mana ada ibu kandung yang selalu mengekang anak sulung sementara ia membebaskan anak bungsu? "Aku mau naik mobil. Hanya mengitari komplek. Aku janji."

"Tidak, Kyungsoo. Bahaya."

"Bahaya apanya?" Tanyaku, malas. "Aku sudah mahir menyetir."

"Yujin, bawa Sehun ke lantai atas." Dia memerintah, lirikannya ia berikan untuk Yujin dan Sehun yang mematung di dekatku. "Biar kuurus masalah ini."

"Baik, Nyonya." Yujin menurut hingga ia menggandeng tangan Sehun dan menuntunnya bersama. "Ayo, Sehun, kita main UNO saja."

Cih. Sana berbahagialah. Semua milikmu, Do Sehun. Aku mendengus, kembali bersitatap dengan Umma. "Kalau kau tidak menuruti Umma, Umma akan menelepon Appa, Kyungsoo."

"Terserah." Kedikan bahuku menjawab secara asal. "Pokoknya Umma harus memberiku kunci mobilnya."

Aku tahu, sebersit rasa khawatir bercampur panik pasti bersarang dibenaknya. Lalu, apa dia akan menghubungi si psikiater yang menanganiku? Bukankah ia seharusnya tahu kalau semua keinginanku harus dituruti?

"Nanti malam kita makan diluar. Kau mau, kan? Jadi sekarang Kyungsoo bisa tidur dulu untuk mempersiapkan diri."

"Aku bilang aku tidak mau! Aku hanya mau kunci mobil! Brengsek! Bangsat!" Salah siapa. Aku tidak kuasa lagi menahan amarahku, hingga telunjukku menuding wajah Umma dan yah, wanita itu menangis. Selalu begini. Cih, picisan. Sadar atau tidak, aku melakukan ini reflek. "Hah! Mana kunci mobilnya, bodoh?!"

"Kyungsoo! Turuti Umma!"

"Jangan berteriak! Aku tidak suka!"

Benar. Aku tidak suka dengan suara keras, bentak, sentak dan gebrakan. Aku membencinya. Bukankah seharusnya pula wanita ini ingat, kalau psikiater itu menyarankan agar tak memarahiku? Ya, kan?

Selanjutnya, aku hanya akan mengobrak-abrik seluruh penjuru ruangan. Kunci mobil pasti tidak tersembunyi terlalu jauh. "Kyungsoo! Hentikan! Jangan melempar barang-barang! Ya ampun, Kyungsoo!" Memang aku peduli? Tidak. Masih ku terus kan acaraku memberantakkan tempat ini. Tsk. Tid-oh, ini dia yang kucari.

Ah, kunci mobil ada didalam buket bunga diatas meja bar. Cerdik sekali. Sayang, tak lebih cerdik denganku. Umma jelas mendelik, kalang-kabut dan tak menyangka aku bisa menemukan apa yang kucari semudah ini. Aku segera berlari menuju mobil yang terparkir di garasi, tentu sebelumnya aku membuka pagar. Biarpun diiringi teriakan Umma, masa bodoh.

Sempat kudengar kalau ia menghubungi Appa. Dia pikir aku takut?

"Kyungsoo! Mau kemana? Jangan pergi! Kyungsoo!"

Sempat kudengar juga kalau Sehun dan Yujin menyusul kami ke luar rumah.

"Jangan takut. Aku tidak akan menabrakkan diri."

Kemudian, aku benar-benar enyah dari pandangan mereka bertiga. Umma merosot, ditemani Yujin yang memeluknya serta Sehun yang menatap kepergianku takut-takut. Mereka pikir, Do Kyungsoo selama ini hanyalah remaja SMA yang bodoh dan penurut? Aku bebas berubah pembangkang sekarang. Aku bebas menjatuhkan Umma dan Appa, aku juga bebas mendorong Sehun menjauh dari hidupku.

Selebihnya, rasa benciku hanya tertuju atas nama Kim Jong in.

Selebihnya, aku ingin menjadi Do Kyungsoo yang sebenarnya. Berulah dan berulah. Buat mereka lelah.

Aku suka peran ini. Aku suka Do Kyungsoo yang tidak menjaga imaji ini. Aku suka Do Kyungsoo yang baru.

-ooo-ooo-

 _"Jadi, Jongin Sunbae mau datang?"_

 _"Tentu saja kalau untuk pesta Do Kyungsoo."_

 _Sialan. Dia pintar menggombal dan aku terlalu bodoh untuk menanggapi bualan itu. Astaga. Aku hampir pingsan. Dia mengambil tempat di sampingku, kami duduk bersebelahan diatas rumput taman sekolah. Semilir angin menemani bersama atap dedaunan. Sempurna. Apa yang kurang? Selama ada Kim Jongin semuanya terasa benar._

 _"Oh ya, tidak usah repot membawakan kado, ya."_

 _A-ha. Aku tidak butuh sebenarnya. Asal dia datang saja, aku sudah sangat bahagia. Lagi pula orangtuaku telah menyewakan ballroom di sebuah hotel, makanan lezat dan dekorasi menawan. Mewah, kan? Hei, ini pesta ulang tahun ke tujuh belas Do Kyungsoo. Sayang, mereka hanya menuntut materi untukku. Kasih sayang? Aku belum terlalu akrab. Siapa bilang aku tak bahagia mendapat hadiah mobil dan iPad? Aku tentu bahagia. Tsk. Tapi aku lebih membutuhkan pengertian dan perhatian. Cukup._

 _"Kenapa tidak?" Sial. Ia menatapku dalam-dalam. Sial. Wajahnya tampan sekali. "Aku tidak repot. Jadi, kau mau apa?"_

 _"Uhm, ka-karena hadiah terindah cukup Jongin Hyung yang datang ke acaraku." Sial. Aku terlalu melankolis._

 _"Begitu? Masa? Baiklah, aku akan tetap memberimu hadiah."_

 _Pada akhirnya, aku hanya mendesahkan nafas berat. "Terserah Hyung, deh. Pokoknya Hyung harus datang."_

 _"Pasti dan jangan khawatir." Lalu ia mengusak rambutku, helaianku yang semula terbawa angin kini anteng ditangan besarnya. Waktu serasa berhenti beberapa detik, aku dan Jongin pun sama-sama terpaku. "Kau..menyenangkan."_

 _Apa katanya? Aku menyenangkan? Dari sisi apa?_

 _"Terima kasih, Jongin Hyung juga menyenangkan."_

 _Jangan tanya kenapa. Aku juga tidak tahu jika kalimat murahan itu yang kugunakan sebagai balasan. Intinya, aku suka hari ini. Hari terbaikku bersama Kim Jongin? Kurasa, ya._

 _ooo-ooo-_

Pagi ini aku sudah bersiap dengan setelan olahraga dan sepatu kets. Pemanasan sebentar di depan rumah dan memasang _headphone_ di kedua telinga. Aku harus _jogging_ untuk porsi tubuh ideal. Karena Jongin menyukai seseorang dengan tubuh bugar dan seksi? Aku harus menjadi seperti itu.

"Huh? Hahaha, dasar bajingan. Tidak ingat saja kalau senyum mautmu itu sempat membuatku kelimpungan? Sialan."

Aku kembali memaki. Berbicara sendiri bersama udara dan hembusan nafasku. Terhenti ketika Umma datang dan memperingatkanku. "Kyungsoo, ingat, jangan tertawa dan berbicara sendiri. Jangan aneh-aneh." Kubilang juga apa. Ia tidak suka karena aku dianggapnya gila. Maka, aku diam. Aku selalu diam setelah Umma berargumen.

"Mana Sehun? Tidak ikut?"

"Sehun kan sekolah." Umma menutup pagar, aku menunggunya. "Hari ini kamu tidak mau sekolah lagi?"

Aku menggeleng. Sekolah? Tidak. Itu hanya akan membuatku teringat pada Jongin. Juga Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Mereka bertiga ternyata sama saja. Aku benci mengingat masa lalu. Jika Jongin sudah lulus tahun kemarin, maka Chanyeol dan Baekhyun masih mendekam bersama gosip menjijikkan yang mereka sebar. Kupikir, sahabat mampu menjaga rahasia sahabat lainnya. Bodohnya aku mempercayai mereka. Justru kedua bedebah itu yang menjerumuskanku. Mereka menyebar aibku ke seluruh murid di sekolah, bahwa aku manusia cacat, bahwa aku pipis di sebuah kantung, bahwa aku jauh dari kata normal. Tsk. Sialan.

"Dasar bodoh. Bajingan. Memang aku apa? Dijelekk-"

"Kyungsoo." Lagi-lagi wanita itu memutus omonganku. Dalihnya memperingatkan, tapi aku menganggapnya sebagai kecaman. "Jangan."

Aku diam lagi. Tidak menjawab dan lebih memilih untuk meneruskan lariku. Sesekali menggumam tidak jelas sudah menjadi kebiasaan, menyanyi sambil menari heboh sudah sangat sering menjadi rutinitasku. Ah, siapa peduli.

Bahkan kutinggalkan Umma berjalan dibelakang punggungku, aku tetap berlari saraya menyenandungkan lagu. Kemudian aku melirik jam tangan di pergelangan kanan, rupanya sudah pukul sepuluh. Saat Umma berhasil menyusulku, aku memandangnya dengan telisik.

"Umma, aku mau ke sekolah."

Terserah padaku, kan? Kenapa ia terkejut?

"Sekarang? Tapi ini sudah jam-"

"Ne, sekarang. Aku mau ke sekolah."

Mutlak.

-ooo-ooo-

 _Pestaku hendak dimulai. Tapi Jongin belum juga nampak. Appa dan Umma sudah mondar-mandir melayani tamu, mereka juga selalu membenahi dandananku. Entah tuksedo, tatanan rambut, bedak atau apapun._

 _"Pipismu sudah dibuang?" Pertanyaan Umma itu akhirnya membuatku merasakan sesuatu yang menggembung di sisi kanan dan kiriku. Dua kantung yang mulai penuh dengan cairan kuning. Dua kantung yang penuh karena air seniku. Selalu begitu hingga aku wajib membuang mereka ke toilet dua jam sekali. "Ayo, dibuang dulu. Malu nanti."_

 _Malu nanti. Nah, Umma malu dengan keadaanku kan? Aku hanya mengangguk, disela keramaian dan sapaan teman-temanku, aku berjalan mencari toilet. Sekali lagi aku memikirkan ucapan Umma. Malu? Malu pada apa? Aku tidak malu. Ah, kau terlalu bodoh, Kyungsoo. Itu artinya, Umma-ku yang malu. Konyol._

 _Itu dia toiletnya. Aku masuk dan memilih salah satu bilik. Tsk. Benar saja, kantungnya sudah snagat penuh dan saat kualirkan kesana, rasanya sungguh lega. Begitu keluar, memang sengaja aku belum mengkancingkan resleting celana. Karena toilet sedang sepi, jadi aku bebas-bebas saja. Oh, mungkin tidak. Justru kecerobohanku ini adalah malapetaka. Tepat saat mataku menangkap sosok Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang menganga melihat keadaanku. Ergh..mungkin menurut mereka ini adalah pemandangan atau fenomena atau kejadian atau apapun, yang sangat aneh._

 _"Kyungsoo? Ka-kau kenapa?"_

 _Terang saja aku gelagapan mendapat tanya dari Baekhyun. Aku tidak punya respon apapun selain merapatkan lagi celana panjangku._

 _"Kau tidak bisa pipis secara normal?"_

 _Chanyeol agak mengintimidasi. Selebihnya ia mendiskriminasi. Hampir tertawa tapi lebih didominasi keterkejutan._

 _"Ya, aku cacat. Umh," Aku melenguh sebagai selimur. "Ja-jangan, ku mohon jangan katakan apapun pada yang lainnya. Cukup kalian saja yang tahu masalah ini."_

 _Chanyeol dan Baekhyun saling melempar pandang. "Tenang saja, kami bisa menjaga rahasia. Ya kan, Baek?" Jika sebelumnya jantungku terasa seperti genderang, kini seperti dilumeri es. Lega. Toh, aku percaya saja karena mereka sahabatku._

 _"Ayo, pestamu hampir dimulai." Baekhyun merangkulku, meski sempat kulihat matanya melirik kearah pinggangku. Penasaran mungkin. "Jongin Hyung sudah datang, Kyungsoo."_

 _"Oh ya?" Aku berbinar. Kini memacu langkah dua kali lipat lebih cepat. "Aku jadi tidak sabar menemuinya."_

 _Baekhyun dan Chanyeol kompak terkekeh, "Padahal kami datang kemari untuk meramaikan. Tapi sepertinya, malam ini yang tampak di matamu hanya Jongin Hyung, ya?"_

 _Aku tidak berucap apapun selain tersenyum sumringah. Jongin Hyung? Ya, orang yang kutunggu sejak tadi akhirnya tiba juga._

 _-ooo-ooo-_

Kami baru saja menjemput Sehun dari sekolahnya. Maksudku, kami adalah aku dan Umma. Kami bertiga selalu bersama jika untuk urusan jalan-jalan, yah sekedar menghilangkan penat. Appa? Appa selalu sibuk dengan urusan kantor, bahkan ia mengaku tak suka jika sudah diajak ke Mall. Berbeda dengan kami, oh terutama Umma yang sangat menggilai belanja. Foya-foya uang. Huh, aku suka.

Aku suka menghabiskan uang Umma dan Appa sekarang. Membeli ini dan itu tanpa pandang harga. Tsk. Psikiater bilang, mereka harus menurutiku dan jangan pernah memarahiku. Nikmatnya dunia, kan?

Sesampainya di Mall tujuan, aku segera menuju pertokoan dengan branded terkenal. Channel. DolceGabbana. Zara. Masih banyak lagi. Aku masuk ke satu persatu tempat, memilih ini dan itu untuk kemudian diserahkan ke kasir. Selanjutnya, Umma yang membayar jumlah belanjaanku yang kadang melebihi budget itu. Cih, siapa peduli. Sehun pun hanya menonton, dia sok baik untuk tidak merengek ingin dibelikan juga. Dasar.

"Kyungsoo, sudah, ya. Belanjaanmu sudah banyak, sayang." Intonasi Umma cenderung halus nan lembut. Ia dan Sehun masih setia mengikuti kemana arah kakiku melangkah. Kali ini memasuki Prada. "Ini mahal, Sayang. Umma tidak punya uang lagi." Padahal aku sudah berniat mengunjungi Gucci dan Givenchy.

Aku berhenti begitu saja. Mengurungkan niatku untuk membeli beberapa setel kelas atas lagi. Tsk. Mengganggu saja. Aku menoleh, mendapati Umma menggamit Sehun dan keduanya memandangiku melas.

"Sudah, ya, Hyung. Ayo, pulang." Anak itu mulai mengoceh. "Sehun capek."

"Ya sudah. Tapi aku mau makan."

Untuk yang ini, Umma mengangguk. "Mau makan dimana?" Aku tidak memberi tanggapan selain dengan langkah kaki. Mereka membuntutiku. Hingga kupilih salah satu restoran taraf tinggi yang mewah. Sudah jelas kalau harga hidangannya selangit. "Disini? Kartu kredit Umma limitnya tinggal sed-"

"Pokoknya aku mau disini." Bahkan aku sudah memilih tempat duduk dan memanggil pelayan. Aku tak lagi menghiraukan Umma dan Sehun yang asik berkasak-kusuk. "Pesan menu andalan disini, ya. Tiga."

"Eh? Kyung-" Umma hampir protes, tapi anggukan sang pelayan membuatnya terpojok juga. Pada akhirnya, ia setuju dan mulai menunggu pesanan bersama-sama. "Cukup sekali kita kesini, ya, Kyung."

"Kenapa?" Aku menopang dagu, memperhatikan sekeliling. Sialan, dua pengunjung di sudut sana kenapa berpacaran sih? Senang sekali memadu kasih di depan mataku? Entah sejak kapan aku anti dengan orang-orang yang berpasangan seperti itu. Hanya akan mengingatkan waktuku bersama Jongin. Tsk. "Umm, pinjam ponselmu."

Aku memakai ponsel Umma karena aku menonaktifkan semua ponselku. Aku tak terhubung lagi dengan jalinan teman ataupun siapa saja. Aku menghapus semua jejaring sosial mediaku. Aku menjauh dna menghindar dari dunia luar. Dari sosialita.

Oh. Aku lupa satu fakta kalau berkat keanehanku ini, Umma jadi tidak terlalu sering berkumpul dengan Nyonya-nyonya pejabat yang hobi bergosip. Waktunya lebih banyak untuk membantu perusahaan Appa atau untukku. Hah. Kemajuan kan?

Setelah Umma menyerahkan apa yang kuminta, ia beralih pada Sehun. Kelihatannya mulai merasa bersalah karena sejak tadi ia tak membagi apapun untuknya. Persetan. Saat aku sibuk mengutak-atik ponsel, Umma malah mengusap keringat di dahi Sehun. Tsk. Membuatku panas saja.

"Hunnie, sabar, ya. Sebentar lagi pulang, kok." Aku mengintip lewat celah fokusku antara ponsel dan perbincangan mereka. "Tadi di sekolah belajar apa?" Klise. Ini semakin membuatku muak.

"Sehun belajar matematika tadi. Susah, Umma." Bocah kelas lima SD ini memang pintar mengambil hati orang lain. Cih, menyebalkan. Aku hanya memberengut sambil menekan tombol ponsel disana-sini. "Terus tadi Sehun disuruh maju ke dep-"

"Aku ke toilet, mau buang pipis." Cukup gusar aku berpamitan pada mereka. Berdiri secara tiba-tiba dan agak menggebrak meja. Kemudian aku berlalu menuju tempat yang kumaksud, berdiam diri di depan kaca. "Ironis. Miris. Tragis. Kim Jongin bedebah." Racauan parauku hanya terpantulkan dinding kamar mandi.

Kedua tanganku menekan pinggiran wastafel, menyalakan keran air hingga suaranya menutup isakanku. Sialan. Emosiku mulai berulah. Tidak akan terkontrol lagi setelah ini. Tsk. Aku merosot, duduk dibawah sini. Lantai mendingin dan air terus mengucur diatas sana.

"Aku ini cinta mati denganmu, Jongiiiin! Dasar! Bajingan! Hiks-"

Cinta mati? Ya, aku rela mati hanya karena Jongin mencampakkanku.

-ooo-ooo-

 _"Hyung, kesini dengan siapa?" Aku melupakan teman-temanku sebentar dan lebih memilih untuk menyudutkan diri bersama pujaan hatiku. "Naik apa?"_

 _"Aku sendirian. Naik mobil." Meski singkat, tapi senyumnya selalu menggetarkan seluruh persendianku. Oh astaga. Jongin benar-benar memikatku. "Lagipula tahun ini aku lulus, sesekali datang ke acara adik kelas tidak apa-apa, kan?"_

 _Dia memang selalu berhasil membuatku malu dan tampak konyol seperti kepiting rebus. Sejurus itu, ia malah menyodorkan bingkisan super besar dengan kertas bermotif pesawat. Jangan sampai itu boneka._

 _"Ya ampun, Hyung. Aku sudah bilang kan, untuk tidak perlu repot-repot membawa had-"_

 _"Ssh..aku tidak repot, kok. Ini bukan apa-apa." Tidak. Jongin terlalu berani menyentuh bibirku dengan jemarinya. Apa-apaan. Sial, aku semakin merona sekarang. "Ambil, ya. Jangan dibuang."_

 _"Mana mungkin aku buang? Ayo, makan. Hyung pasti lapar, kan?" Astaga. Kesalahan apalagi ini? Sepertinya aku terlalu buru-buru hingga lupa jika tangan Jongin kugenggam erat-erat. "Oh. Ma-maaf, Hyung." Kikuk._

 _"Pegang saja. Sesukamu. Aku tidak keberatan."_

 _Ya, dia tidak keberatan tapi aku sepertinya sudah di awang-awang._

 _"Oh ya, terima kasih kadonya, Jongin Hyung." Aku menoleh, tidak seantusias tadi saat kami sampai di lingkup hidangan. "Mau kuambilkan sesuatu?"_

 _"Sama-sama, semoga kau suka, Kyungsoo. Terima kasih juga untuk undangan pestamu. Meriah sekali." Aku memberinya piring, membiarkan dia mengisi lauk-pauknya sendiri. "Ahh, bukankah itu tunggu, itu Chanyeol? Oh ternyata kau sekelas dengannya? Aku baru tahu." Ia memicing sambil menyendok kuah sup._

 _"Apa kalian saling mengenal?"_

 _"Ya." Jongin menyeruput jus jeruk kali ini, ia konsisten memperhatikan Chanyeol yang sedang tertawa bersama Baekhyun disana. "Kau hanya perlu berhati-hati jika berteman dengannya."_

 _Apa? Lamat-lamat sekali suara seraknya, berkat musik keras yang disetel pihak Hotel. Aku tidak sanksi jika ucapan Jongin Hyung barusan mengandung hal buruk. Maksudnya, apa aku harus menjauhi sahabatku sendiri? Atau dia sedang menjebak kami?_

 _-ooo-ooo-_

Aku sedang berada di mobil sekarang. Bukan aku yang menyetir, Umma di bangku kemudi. Aku disebelahnya dan Sehun ada dibelakang sana. Berkali-kali aku membuka cermin untuk sekedar menata rambutku. Aku tahu Umma melirikku, meski sesekali tapi aku tahu jika maknanya ia sedang berwaspada. Sehun seperti biasa, memainkan game dalam ponselnya dan tetap serius agar menghiraukan kami.

Volume musik kuperkeras, Umma dan Sehun jelas tampak terganggu. Masa bodoh, mereka toh tidak memprotes apapun. Pandanganku beralih pada lalu-lalang kendaraan diluar jendela. Memperhatikan setiap pejalan kaki di trotoar. Hidup mereka mungkin tanpa beban, masa sekarang ku ini tidak sebaik masa-masa yang manusia lain jalani. Tsk. Aku benci dilahirkan cacat. Hingga Jongin, tidak menyukaiku. Hingga Jongin, menjauhiku.

"Jalang. Pria murahan. Apa yang baik darinya, Jong?"

"Kyungsoo."

"Dasar buta. Kau pikir aku bodoh, hm? Jongin bodoh. Luhan bodoh."

"Kyungsoo. Stop."

"Bajingan. Brengsek. Bang-!"

"Kyungsoo! Diam!" Mataku membulat. Tubuhku menegang. Gertakan Umma menyadarkan separuh dimensiku. Sial. Aku sudah bilang kalau aku benci dengan suara keras? "Kembali pada dirimu. Kuasai, Kyungsoo. Jangan berbicara sendiri."

"Uh? Haha." Toh, responku hanya menertawakan. "Jongin bodoh. Luhan bodoh. Mereka gila."

"Kyungsoo! Hentikan omongan melanturmu!"

"Umma!" Aku balas bersuara lantang. Dia perempuan sementara aku laki-laki, perbandingan kami bisa saja dimenangkan olehku. Sehun? Dia hanya bocah SD sok tahu. Tida terlalu masalah. Tidak terlalu memberatkan. "Jangan berteriak! Aku tidak suka!"

"Makanya diam!" Sialan. Aku benci dimarahi. "Kendalikan dirimu sendiri, Kyungsoo! Jangan mengoceh yang tidak-tidak!"

"Diam! Diam! Kau yang seharusnya diam!" Aku mulai terpancing. Amarah di ubun-ubun dan memuncaki. Aku meluapkan semuanya dengan raut murka dan rahang mengeras, tidak terima. Tudingan tanganku akhirnya menghentikan laju mobil, Umma menepi. "Aku benci diatur! Kau yang diam bukan aku!"

"Kyungsoo!"

"Apa?!"

"AH!"

"UMMA!"

Keadaan semakin runyam. Pada akhirnya, aku berada di sisi lain diriku. Aku menjambak rambut Umma dan hampir membenturkannya ke setir, tentu jika tidak suara Sehun dibelakang sana meginterupsi kami.

"Kyungsoo! Sadar, Nak! Lepaskan Umma." Dia memohon? Tsk. Aku tetap mencekal pangkal kepalanya, sedangkan Sehun terus menerus menangis. "Sehun, telfon Appa. Cepat, sekarang."

"Haha. Pokoknya aku benci mereka. Sialan. Pelacur, jalang."

"Hun, cepat."

"Ne, Umma. Appa tidak mengangkatnya."

"Aw, Kyungsoo. Lepaskan."

Apa katanya? Hah. Seharusnya ia belajar berhati-hati jika berhadapan denganku. Bukannya menganggapku remeh untuk akhirnya disingkirkan. Masa bodoh. Aku masih pada posisi semula, sedangkan tangan Umma sibuk antara menahan perseneling dan mengangkat tanganku dari kepalanya.

 **Brak**.

Tahu-tahu saja Sehun sudah melesat pergi. Entah kemana. Tapi debuman keras pintu mobil membuatku bertanya-tanya. Sialan. Anak itu meminta pertolongan. Jalan juga pikirannya. Benar saja, seketika itu, dua orang pria paruh baya mendatangi kami atas petunjuk Sehun. Salah satunya menarik tubuhku menjauh dari Umma, sesuai prediksi ku, saat aku diamankan, ia dan Sehun saling menghamburkan pelukan.

Seolah baru saja terbebas dari amukan orang tak waras. Oh, anak mereka memang tak waras sepertinya. Haha. Aku tidak memberontak ataupun meronta, menurut begitu saja. Tsk. Tapi tatapan nyalangku menetap pada dua sosok yang saling menangisi diri itu.

"Anak ibu ini sedang sakaw?"

"Jangan bicara sembarangan. Dia bukan pemakai." Umma nampak tidak terima dengan tuduhan sang pahlawan yang sedang memegangiku. Setelah cukup tenang, dia akhirnya membebaskanku dari kungkungannya. "Bisa tolong antar kami pulang?"

"Baiklah. Saya akan mengemudikannya sampai ke rumah anda. Saya sendiri juga khawatir."

Pria itu melirikku. Aku menunduk dan bermain dengan ponsel lagi. Peduli apa. Itu hanya emosi sesaat. Sudah bisa ku pastikan kalau setelah ini, Umma dan Sehun akan mengadu pada Appa. Tsk. Ketiganya toh, sama-sama tidak peduli. Masa bodoh sekali aku memikirkan hidup ini. Mereka dan Jongin, sang biang masalah.

Hah.

-ooo-ooo-

 _"Ya. Jadi terima kasih untuk kedatangan teman-teman Kyungsoo malam ini. Di ulangtahun ke tujuh belas nya, kami sebagai orangtua Kyungsoo mengharap doa kalian untuk anak sulung yang kami banggakan. Agar ia selalu mendapat perlindungan, masa depannya yang cerah dan apapun kebaikan untuk selalu menyertainya."_

 _Bukan omong kosong. Ini Appa-ku. Pembicara tunggal dalam acara istimewaku. Aku bisa melihat sosok Jongin di barisan paling belakang, berkumpul dengan teman-temanku seraya bertepuk tangan. Sungguh, malam ini adalah malam yang kuimpikan. Appa dan Umma mengapitku, lalu bersama-sama memelukku. Sedangkan Sehun ada didepan kami bertiga, hingga sang pemotret mengabadikan momen ini dalam bingkaian foto. Appa lalu mencium pipi kiri dan Umma mencium pipi kanan. Sehun pun meminta pelukanku._

 _Kami. Seolah. Keluarga bahagia._

 _"Silahkan kalian nikmati hidangannya. Semoga puas."_

 _Penutupnya adalah Umma. Kami lalu turun dari panggung dan menyebar ke masing-masing tempat guna menyapa tetamu. Appa menyapa koleganya, Umma menyapa rekan-rekan sosialitanya dan Sehun menyapa teman-teman SD-nya. Tsk. Kemana Jongin Hyung?_

 _"Hai, Kyungsoo. Selamat Ulang Tahun, ya." Itu ucapan Jongdae yang tiba-tiba datang memelukku. "Kau tampan sekali hari ini."_

 _"Terima kasih, Jongdae. Terima kasih sudah mau datang."_

 _"Selamat Ulang Tahun juga, Kyungsoo. Pestamu menyenangkan sekali. Haha aku bisa semakin gemuk, tahu." Ini ucapan Minseok yang gemar tersenyum. Ia ikut memeluk sambil menepuk bahuku._

 _"Terima kasih, Minseokkie. Seharusnya kalian berdua tidak perlu repot membawa hadiah."_

 _Keduanya hanya mengulas senyum. Saat aku menyadari arah tatapan mereka, aku tahu ada seseorang tinggi menjulang dibalik sana. Tebakanku benar. Dia adalah Jongin Hyung._

 _"Halo. Boleh aku meminjam primadona yang sedang berulang tahun ini?"_

 _"Oh, silahkan Jongin Hyung."_

 _Sialan. Caranya memintaku benar-benar membuatku meleleh. Oh. Astaga. Bahkan Jongdae dan Minseok sempat tertegun sesaat. Kemudian kami menjauh, aku dan Jongin maksudnya. Ia mengajakku ke luar ruangan dan duduk di teras._

 _"Kalau kau membuka hadiahnya, jangan terkejut."_

 _"Uh? Kenapa? Kau menghadiahiku bom?"_

 _"Tidak." Jongin mendekat, setiba-tiba ini ia membelai suraiku. "Aku memberimu sesuatu untuk temanmu terlelap setiap malam. Jangan menebaknya."_

 _Aku sempat memalingkan wajah, rona merah terpias sempurna dan beruntung cahaya remang-remang ini menyamarkannya. "Baiklah. Aku tidak menebaknya di depanmu. Tapi didalam hati dan pikiranku saja. Oh ya, Hyung, kalau semisal aku ingin mengobrol denganmu, sesering apapun, apa kau keberatan?"_

 _"Aku juga butuh hal yang seperti itu. Sebelumnya, aku ingin mengajukan permintaanku kepadamu lebih dulu. Nyatanya, kau mendahuluiku. Lalu dari sisi mananya aku bisa menolak mu? Aku siap sedia, Kyungie. Selalu. Kapanpun."_

 _Yah, aku sudah sampai di pangkuan Tuhan di surga sana sepertinya. Jongin lalu menarik kepalaku agar bersandar di dada bidangnya. Gila. Ini gila. Mimpi apa aku semalam hingga bisa seintim ini dengan incaranku?_

 _"Aku menyukaimu, Hyung."_

 _-ooo-ooo-_

Appa mengantarku ke sekolah. Hanya kami berdua didalam mobil dengan iringan musik klasik. Gerimis membasahi jendela di sampingku, Appa pun tampak tidak peduli dan cenderung fokus dengan jalanan.

"Kyungsoo, nanti pulang jam berapa?"

"Tidak tahu."

Hening. Kami kehabisan topik. Tapi Appa tidak mudah menyerah, ia menuruti kata-kata psikiater untuk selalu mengajakku bicara. Jangan biarkan aku sendirian dan mengurung diri. Ia bilang, aku butuh lingkungan sosial yang baru. Tsk. Sialnya, Appa percaya. Aku bukan pesakit, demi Tuhan.

"Lalu, apa semua pelajaranmu tidak ada yang tertinggal?"

"Kurasa tidak."

Aku masih memasang ekspresi datar. Tidak banyak bersuara selain menggumam dan mendumel sendiri. Kadang tertawa dan merasa kesedihan yang menyesakkan.

"Kyung, seharusnya kau bisa menahan diri. Atur emosimu, lupakan hal lama dan bersenang-senang saja."

Cih. Mudah baginya jika hanya sekedar berkata.

"Lagipula, disini ada Appa, Umma, dan Sehun yang selalu menyayangimu. Kami akan ada di belakangmu, mendorongmu untuk terus maju dan jangan terpuruk ditempat."

Dia menempaku dengan teori. Apa bagusnya? Aku tidak peduli. Sama sekali. Toh yang memenuhi benak Appa dan terutama Umma adalah harta semata. Aku tahu kalau selama ini Umma selalu menggunakan uang agar pihak sekolah menaikkan tingkat kelasku. Maksudku, sampai kapan mereka meremehkanku? Sampai kapan mereka memanjakanku dan membuatku tidak mandiri hanya karena uang? Apa semua bisa dibeli dengan uang?

"Aku turun dulu. Dah, Appa."

"Dah, Sayang. Hati-hati, ya." Biarpun aku tidak menanggapi ocehannya, ia tetap melambai saat aku hampir menuju gerbang. Biarpun itu, aku juga mendengar lirihan pahitnya. Tsk. Lucu. Terlalu lucu saat ia mengucapkan, "Semoga kau tidak berulah lagi."

Berulah? Dia pikir siapa penyebab aku berulah selama ini? Hanya dua kandidat. Orangtuaku atau Jongin. Hanya mereka yang tidak peka, hanya mereka yang mati sadar jika telah membuat seorang manusia jatuh bangun.

Saat aku memasuki kelas, suasana riuh disana berubah tenang. Maksudku, semenjak aku duduk dibangku paling belakang, fokus mereka teralih menuju diriku. Semua pasang mata seolah besi yang menemukanmu sebagai magnet. Mengikuti.

Sial. Apa masalah mereka? Bukan perkara hubunganku dengan Jongin pastinya. Maksudku, tidak ada disini pacar Jongin yang dendam setengah mati padaku. Toh laki-laki bejat itu sudah lulus dua tahun lalu, kan? Untuk mengatasinya, aku selalu menyiapkan perbekalan wajib, dalam kasus ini bukan buku pelajaran atau alat tulis. Melainkan ponsel Umma dan _headphone_ kesayangan. Baru begitu, aku bisa menyetel musik dan mengabaikan kasak-kusuk teman sekelas.

Hingga tak kulihat kemana si penyebar gosip murahan itu. Dua begundal yang ingin kuhabisi.

"Perhatian. Kalian semua ayo segera ke aula. Berkumpul disana untuk pengumuman selanjutnya." Seorang guru perempuan telaten membina teman-temanku yang terburu menuruti perintahnya. Setelah ruangan ini kosong, ia mendekat padaku. Mulanya kukira ia akan mengacuhkanku, sama seperti mereka. Mustahil. Umma pasti menceritakan problemaku padanya, hingga kini ia mencoba merangkulku. "Kyungsoo? Kau masuk? Wah, bagus sekali. Ayo, kita menyusul teman-temanmu ke Aula."

Aula? Keramaian. Disana pasti ramai. Aku tidak mau dan aku tidak suka. Maka, aku menggeleng kuat-kuat.

"Kenapa tidak mau?"

"Aku mau ke toilet saja."

Lalu aku beranjak dan enyah dari pengawasannya. Segera menuju kamar mandi, entah berdiam diri sambil histeria menyanyi dan menari atau sekedar membuang air seniku yang menggembung banyak. Biarkan. Aku melupakan tatapan cengo si ibu guru itu. Sialan. Tapi kenapa dia mengikutiku? Kenapa dia membuntut dan mengekoriku? Apa hanya aku muridnya? Tidak, kan? Ini pasti ulah Umma, dia pasti memintanya agar eksklusif menjagaku. Apa-apaan.

"Kyungsoo."

"Apa?"

Aku berbalik, tepat menghadap wajahnya. Tidak jadi masuk ke toilet yang bahkan jaraknya tinggal sejengkal lagi.

"Terbukalah pada Songsaenim."

Terbuka? Oh terima kasih. Tidak akan.

-ooo-

 _Musim gugur. Aku selalu suka bagaimana dedaunan Mapple terjatuh dari pohonnya. Warna merah kecoklatannya seolah membiusku. Jongin. Aku juga tahu kalau kakak kelasku itu sangat menyukai musim gugur. Kami punya banyak kesamaan._

 _Aku dan Jongin Hyung sudah sangat dekat sekarang. Seiring berjalannya waktu yang kian menggerus hari, kurasa kami sudah mulai terbiasa. Dalam hitungan bulan, aku dan dia benar-benar bagai Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang seperti lem dan perangko. Lengket._

 _"Mau makan apa, Kyungie?" Aku menoleh, menemukan garis wajah tegas Jongin di hadapanku. Menemukan seraut ekspresi tak terbaca yang selalu meluluhkanku. Dia memang sedang menghipnotisku. "Ada banyak makanan yang pasti kau suka disini." Dia menilai isi dari buku Menu tersebut._

 _"Uhm. Apa ya? Jongin Hyung saja yang memilihkannya." Kataku sebagai pamungkas, meski masih setia membolak-balik lembaran. Lalu topangan tanganku didagu, entah kenapa malah ikut menghentikan aktivitas Jongin. Kini ia memandangiku, intens. "Ada apa, Hyung? Aku jelek, ya?"_

 _Dia menggeleng, "Bukan. Tapi nada pasrahmu itu membuatku geli. Jangan aku yang pilihkan, kau berhak memilih sendiri makananmu, Kyungie." Iris hitamnya membola lucu. Sial. Kenapa aku yang jadi gemas dengannya? "Aku sarankan Spaghetti Aglio Olio, deh."_

 _"Boleh." Aku berseru girang. "Itu sudah pilihanku, kan? Dari tadi aku memang ingin memilihnya." Kemudian senyumnya memikatku lagi. Ia memanggil pelayan dan menyebutkan pesanan kami._

 _Sekarang, ia beralih padaku. "Kyung, apa kau suka berdekatan denganku?"_

 _"Hm?" Aku menelengkan kepalaku. Merasa ambigu. "Tentu saja. Hyung tidak suka berdekatan denganku, ya?"_

 _Ia malah terkekeh. "Justru sebaliknya. Aku takut kau menjauh."_

 _Tsk. Ini dia kesempatan. "Makanya, perjelas hubungan kita, Hyung."_

 _Uhk. Dia hampir tersedak. Kini kedua tangannya disedekapkan diatas meja. "Baiklah. Kau adik kelas termanisku, Kyungie. Kau-"_

 _"Aku kan bukan meminta pujianmu, Hyung." Aku meruncingkan bibir dan menggembungkan pipi. Alih-alih meminta maaf, ia malah menggoda dengan menyentil hidungku. "Sh. Hyung merepotkan, tahu."_

 _"Yah, tidak perlu mengungkapkannya dengan kata-kata, kan?"_

 _"Lalu? Dengan apa?"_

 _"Cukup dengan kita yang saling mengisi. Aku ada untukmu, begitupun sebaliknya."_

 _Dan selesai. Aku termakan rayuan mautnya._

 _-ooo-ooo-_

Psikiater.

Uh. Kenapa tempat ini lagi? Kenapa mereka tak kunjung paham apa masalahku? Kenapa harus mencari penyebabnya dengan membayar orang? Dia tidak tahu apa-apa. Aku serius.

"Jadi, Kyungsoo. Seperti biasa, Umma dan Appa-mu menunggu diluar. Nanti setelah kamu keluar, mereka yang akan masuk. Bergant-"

"Aku tahu. Cepat selesaikan urusanmu. Aku bosan."

Wanita ini malah tertawa. "Ini bukan urusanku, Sayang. Tapi urusanmu." Ini fatal. Aku benci diinterogasi seperti sekarang. "Seperti biasa lagi, aku akan bertanya beberapa hal."

"Apa?" Sambarku secepat hembusan nafas. Dia memandangiku lamat-lamat, melekat. Ia tersenyum damai, berharap akan menular juga padaku. "Mau tanya apa?"

"Uhm, bagaimana sekolahmu?"

"Seminggu ini aku hanya masuk sekali."

"Baiklah. Ada kemajuan. Oh ya, bukannya kau ada ujian minggu ini?"

"Masa bodoh."

Hah. Dia menghela nafas, seharusnya ia tahu diri. Dalam ruangan tiga kali empat ini, kami tentu merasa gerah. Serba putih dan bau obat menyengat, kami duduk berhadapan dan wajahnya membuatku kesal setengah mati.

"Nah, Kyungsoo." Rupanya ia tidak menyerah. "Bagaimana dengan kondisi teman-temanmu saat kau masuk sekolah?"

"Biasa saja. Mereka tidak pernah menganggapku ada setelah gosip murahan atas namaku menyebar luas."

"Oh ya? Ada gosip apa?" Ingin tahu sekali. Apa-apaan. Keluargaku saja tidak menanyaiku aneh-aneh, kenapa dia selalu mencampuri masalahku? "Tidak mau cerita, ya. Ya sudah. Oh Uhm, bagaimana kondisi keluarga dan suasana rumah? Adikmu?"

"Sehun? Uh. Masih sama, selalu mencari perhatian dan sialnya berhasil. Keluarga itu maksudmu Umma dan Appa? Mereka sering berdebat tentangku. Aku tidak tahu, tapi mereka menyebutku memiliki gangguan."

Memang. Aku memang memiliki gangguan, kan?

"Baiklah. Jangan terlalu dipikirkan." Kemudian dia menyodorkan selembar kertas penuh dengan tulisan. Berikut pulpen untukku agar dapat mengisinya sejeli mungkin. Ini tuntutan yang mendesak. "Silahkan. Isi sesuai hatimu, ya."

 _Jika aku hidup sendiri, aku akan lebih senang._

Tentu saja. Tidak ada Umma, Appa, apalagi Sehun. Tidak ada Jongin utamanya. Maka, aku mencentang kolom Ya.

 _Aku tidak pernah percaya dengan kebetulan cinta._

Cinta itu masa bodoh. Sekelam-kelamnya hidup sepanjang tujuhbelas tahun ini. Jadi, aku mencentang kolom Ya lagi.

Sudah. "Aku malas."

"Wow, dua pertanyaan kau jawab. Hebat sekali." Berlebihan. Jelas semakin membuatku muak dan mual dalam satu waktu. "Baiklah. Kyungsoo, kau bisa keluar. Terima kasih atas waktumu. Sampai jump-"

 **Brak**.

Aku tak lagi mengindahkan omongannya, hingga bantingan pintu malah menelan sang psikiater yang sibuk mencatat sesuatu itu. Sesampainya diluar ruangan, bisa kulihat Sehun bermain dengan ponselnya. Duduk diapit Appa dan Umma. Tsk. Selalu.

"Sudah selesai, Sayang?"

"Kelihatannya?" Balasku ketus, Umma melirik Appa. "Aku mau pulang."

"Tunggu sebentar ya, biar Appa dan Umma masuk dulu." Ini suara berat Appa. Ia memegangi bahuku sambil menyunggingkan senyum terbaiknya. "Hun, jaga kakakmu." Amanat itu semakin membuatku kehilangan martabat. Tepat ketika anggukan Sehun, aku duduk disebelahnya.

Aku tahu anak itu ketakutan. Ia gemetar dan bergetar. Pikirnya aku ini apa? Ah, tapi baguslah kalau dia sebagai adik memang seharusnya tunduk padaku, kakaknya.

"Pinjam ponselmu, Hun." Aku tidak tahu dia tuli atau sedang berpura-pura tidak mendengar. Tapi saat aku berdecak, ia mulai mengerjapkan mata. "Mana? Sini."

"Sebentar, Hyung."

"Sekarang."

Pada akhirnya ia memberikan ponselnya. Hah. Lihat, sekarang dia begitu menurut, sekarang dia tidak merengek untuk dimenangkan atas segala hal dariku, ia tidak meminta perlindungan Umma. Sehun yang malang. Tidakkah ia tahu seberapa menderita aku iri padanya? Dia normal, aku cacat?

Apa maksud Tuhan?

-ooo-ooo-

 _Istirahat. Bel nyaring ditengah pelajaran yang selalu membuatku girang. Bukannya menuju kantin, aku malah melewati koridor untuk sampai di taman sekolah. Tidak tercapai karena beberapa orang tengah menghadangku. Teman seangkatan Jongin Hyung._

 _"Kyungsoo. Do Kyungsoo?"_

 _Salah satu pemuda setinggiku, berwajah kalem dan nampak begitu baik. Kini bersedekap dan memojokkanku di sudut. Dua temannya, aku tidak terlalu mengenal mereka. Tapi aku tahu yang didepanku ini siapa. Luhan. Keturunan cina. Xi Luhan. Aku mengagumi kepopulerannya, ketampanannya, kepintarannya. Apapun darinya._

 _"Ya. Ada masalah apa, Hyung?"_

 _"Cih. Ada masalah apa katanya." Luhan terbahak. Teman-temannya tergelak mengikuti. "Kau ingat Jongin, kan?"_

 _Jongin? Apa hubungannya? "Uhm. Ne, Hyung." Karena aku adik kelas, aku harus punya sopan santun. Uh. "Kenapa?"_

 _"Kenapa?!" Whut. Suaranya meninggi. Matanya menajam. "Jauhi dia. Jauhi dia. Kalau kau tidak menjauhinya, kupastikan hidupmu akan menyesal!"_

 _Aku meneguk ludah. Kehilangan diksi dan merasa nyaliku ciut. Luhan Hyung melabrakku? Atas nama Jongin? "Ma-maaf, Hyung. Tapi, apa kau dan Jongin Hyung ada hubungan?"_

 _"Brengsek! Bangsat! Aku pacarnya!"_

 _ **Deg.**_

 _Pacar? Sejak kapan? Maksudku, kenapa aku tidak tahu? Kenapa Jongin Hyung tidak bilang? Kenapa, kenapa. Kenapa begini? Dia pembohong. Dia pembual. Hingga kurasakan airmata mulai mengalir deras, aku tersakiti teramat sangat hanya karena Jongin? Bedebah._

 _"Ta-tapi,"_

 _"Jangan menangis! Aku yang seharusnya menangis, dungu!"_

 _"Hyung, jangan. Katakan kau sedang bercanda. Hiks-"_

 _"Bercanda apanya! Aku tidak sedang membuat lelucon! Jongin milikku dan kau hanyalah sampah!" Benarkah itu? Kenyataan kah ini? Padahal baru kemarin aku bersamanya. Memadu kasih seolah kami memiliki hubungan spesial. Bukan salahku, ini salah Jongin. "Keparat. Aku membencimu, Kyungsoo!"_

 _"Luhan Hyung, hiks, tapi Jongin Hyung tidak pernah mengatakan apapun tentangmu."_

 _"Kau pikir aku mengaku-ngaku? Jangan gila! Dasar perusak! Jalang! Kau yang merebut Jongin dariku!" Hatinya memanas. Hatiku terpukul. Dia memaki, merendahkanku dan menginjak harga diriku. Sakit. "Dia tidak mengatakan apapun tentangku, karena dia sedang berselingkuh denganmu! Tanyakan saja, dia pasti lebih memilihku daripada bajingan sepertimu!"_

 _Hiks. Kurasa dia benar. Biarkan aku sakit hati, tapi ini pil pahit yang tak bisa kumuntahkan._

 _"Hyung, hiks, ja-"_

 _"Seharusnya kau berlutut dan meminta maaf padaku."_

 _"Jangan, hiks, jangan salahkan aku."_

 _"Lalu siapa?!" Dia mendorong bahuku, keras sekali. Hingga sempat membuatku oleng dan agak terhuyung. "Nenekku? Kakekmu? Tidak, kan?! Tentu saja dirimu, pelacur! Dasar murahan!"_

 _ **Crap.**_

 _Kenapa sesakit ini? Jongin Hyung, Jongin Hyung. Hanya nama orang itu. Aku mulas. Aku mulai bersikukuh dan menetapkan deklarasi. Jongin Hyung, bukan orang baik-baik._

 _"Camkan ucapanku. Kau tidak berhak memilikinya, menjauhlah. Atau kau akan sengsara."_

 _Ini jelas ancaman. Aku terdiam, menangis gugu. Terisak campur tersedu. Aku merosotkan punggung, terduduk memeluk lutut. Luhan dkk sudah pergi setelah mereka menghancurkanku. Astaga. Seperih dan sepedih ini kah mencintai Kim Jongin?_

 _-ooo-_

"Aaaaarggh-!"

Kepalaku sakit. Kali ini aku benar-benar menumpahkan semua kekesalan dalam jiwa dan raga. Entah. Selalu begini. Pada jam-jam seperti ini, pada saat-saat aku memutar waktu. Dimana ada Jongin dan Luhan, dimana ada mereka sebagai perusak ambisiku. Malam ini, aku kambuh.

"Brengsek! Jongin. Bangsat! Luhan. Hiks-Aaaaakh!"

Kondisi dan keadaanku tidak memungkinkan lagi. Aku bagai pesakit. Belum lagi teriakan histeris dan remasan tangan dikepala. Benar-benar menunjukkan bahwa aku memang seorang pesakit. Hancur dan luluh-lantak.

"Kalau kau tahu, aku melebihi apapun dari yang dipunyai Luhan, Jongin. Bersumpah lah, hiks-"

Disana, diatas tempat tidurku ada sebuah boneka beruang. Besar. Aku menghiraukannya sebelum ini, namun setelah merasa bahwa itu adalah objek bagus, aku mendatanginya sekarang. Sejenak aku memeluk boneka itu, pemberian Jongin Hyung di ulang tahun ke tujuh belas ku. Tetapi, sepersekian detiknya aku membanting boneka yang dulunya berharga, kini aku menendangnya dengan amukan tanpa batas, kini aku mencabiknya bersama kilasan masa lalu. Aku benci.

"Jongin bodoh! Aku mencintaimu, bajingan keparat, hiks-! Lalu, hiks-kenapa malah pelacur jalang si Luhan itu yang kau pilih, hah?!" Aku menusuk sekali perut si beruang, membongkar ulang kapuknya hingga terburai berantakan. "Aaaaaaakh! Aku membencimu, Kim Jongin-hiks!"

Kemudian aku berdiri, merasa sedikit kuat setelah lampiasan emosiku terdampar pada boneka itu. Perlahan aku melangkah tertatih setengah terseok. Menuju ke luar kamarku sendiri dan menemukan pintu kamar Umma terbuka. Aku masuk kesana dan mendapati Umma sedang melipat pakaian. Tidak ada Sehun. Uh, kesempatan.

"Hiks-"

Dia menoleh, panik sesaat ketika aku berada tepat dibelakangnya. "Ada apa, Sayang?"

"Hiks-hiks-"

Tapi aku enggan menjawab pertanyaan retoris itu. Cukup dengan lelehan airmata dan tampil acak seperti ini, Umma pasti sudah paham benar. Ia beranjak dari simpuhannya, hendak menghampiriku. Naas, karena lagi-lagi aku tidak dapat menahan diri. Aku marah, aku kesal. Kembali terulang dengan tamatnya aku mencekal kepala Umma.

"Aaaaaakh! Hiks-Dia jahat, Luhan, hiks- aaaakh! Jong-!"

"Kyungsoo! Aw! Sadar, Nak. Ini Umma. Lep-Appa! Se-Sehun!"

"Huaaaaaa! Aku benci diaaaaa! Bajingan! Hiks-hiks-aaakh!"

Umma mulai berusaha melarikan diri. Teriakan permintaan tolongnya memang membuahkan hasil. Appa dan Sehun terburu datang ke akar masalah dan menemukan kami dalam sikon mencekam. Tentu saja Appa segera menarikku menjauh, memelukku dalam dekap paksanya. Sehun menyelamatkan Umma sambil menangis keras. Cih.

"Sayang, sayang, Kyungsoo, hei. Ini Appa. Itu Umma. Kami orangtuamu, Sayang. Itu Umma-mu, itu Umma-mu."

Appa berlagak menyadarkanku dari amnesia. Toh aku tahu benar siapa mereka. Untuk apa diingatkan? Nafasku tersengal, naik dan turun. Keringat dingin menjelajah runtut ke seluruh pori-pori kulit. Bisa kulihat kini Umma terduduk, menangis lagi bersama Sehun dipelukannya. Cih. Pasti nyaman.

"Aaaaaaaakh! Hiks-Jong-hiks-mmph!"

Sialan. Appa membekap mulutku, seketika bungkam sumpah-serapahku untuk Jongin dan kekasihnya, Luhan. Kemana mereka sekarang? Kuliah, kah? Hidup tenang, kah? Tanpa tahu bahwa keterpurukanku tidak bisa diselamatkan. Tsk. Appa kemudian menghalangi jarak pandangku dari Umma dan Sehun. Ia menghadang dan seolah menawarkan tubuhnya untuk tamengku.

"Pukuli Appa saja, Kyungsoo. Ayo, pukul Appa. Terserah, Sayang, terserah. Kalau itu bisa membuatmu lega, pukuli Appa."

 **Bugh**.

Aku menuruti permintaannya. Memukul telak perut gemuk sosok ayah itu. Aku tersenyum, sensasinya memang agak membuatku ringan. Bahkan Appa tidak menangkap kepalan tanganku, ia membiarkanku terus beraksi. Appa berkorban untukku? Tumben. Hm.

 **Bugh**.

Pukulan kedua mendarat sempurna. Keras sekali karena tanganku memiliki kekuatan remaja laki-laki. Aku main tega saat ini. Aku main masa bodoh sekarang.

"Lagi, Sayang. Terus. Silahkan kalau ini memang membuatmu damai. Pukul lagi, Nak. Teruskan. Pukul Appa saja, luapkan kekesalanmu, lampiaskan amarahmu. Semua."

 **Bugh. Bugh. Bugh. Bugh.**

Maka, aku memukulnya. Berkali-kali dan tanpa jeda. Appa pun tidak goyah, ia malah kekar menegapkan diri. Aku cukup terkesan dan lumayan terpukau. Mana bisa Appa bertahan sedemikian rupa untuk kesenanganku? Tapi lihat apa yang terjadi saat ini. Appa melakukannya, demi aku? Oh.

"Sudah puas?" Aku diam. Kepalan tanganku ada disamping tubuhku, tidak bergerak lagi. Aku menundukkan kepala, posisi punggung membungkuk. Naluri Appa berusaha merangkulku, ia rasa ketenangan sudah melingkupi anak sulungnya ini. Ia membenamkan kepalaku diantara kedua lengannya, memelukku sangat erat. "Kyungsoo, oh, Kyungsoo. Appa menyayangimu demi apapun di dunia ini."

Benarkah? Hah. Biar begitu aku masih merasakan trauma mendalam pada ibu dan adikku. Mereka yang terpaku dibalik tempatku dan Appa memijak saat ini. Apa mereka mengharap kesembuhanku sekarang? Apa mereka sadar diagnosa Dokter tentang Paranoid ini sepenuhnya salah? Apa mereka baru saja membuka hati bahwa aku membutuhkan apa yang didapat Sehun juga?

"Kau hanya mengalami paranoid. Trauma akan masa kecil yang dalam ingatanmu adalah Rumah Sakit dan obat suntik. Kami paham, Sayang. Sudah, ya. Kau pasti sembuh, yakinlah."

Tsk. Ternyata aku salah. Perkataan Umma barusan adalah poin penting yang mereka kubur bersama kenyataan lain. Mereka belum mengerti tentang Do Kyungsoo. Tidak sebelum akhirnya aku cepat tanggap. Umma menyiapkan koper, uh-oh, ada yang tidak beres.

-ooo-ooo-

 _"Ja-jangan mendekat." Aku membelakanginya. Ada sosok paling kubenci setelah hari kemarin disana. Sesekali aku mengusap airmata dan beberapa langkah maju semakin kentara. Kami ada di halaman belakang sekolah sekarang, kami bak pemain telenovela picisan yang sedang bersitegang dan saling berebut perhatian. Cih, murahan."Mulai hari ini, hiks-jauhi aku, pendusta."_

 _"Aku bukan pendusta, Kyungsoo."_

 _"Lalu apa?" Lirihanku tersamar sapuan angin siang ini. Kemudian tangannya mencekal lenganku, terlalu keras. Hingga aku memekik dan tanpa sadar sedikit mengumpat. "Apa kau memang punya niat untuk menyakitiku?" Tidak ada embel-embel Hyung lagi dalam tutur kataku padanya._

 _"Percayalah. Kyungsoo, kita masih bisa berteman."_

 _Berteman? Aku spontan berbalik. Tepat menghadap wajah tirusnya yang menggelap. "Jadi, apa itu artinya kau membenarkan tuduhanku? Kau pendusta. Kenapa-hiks, kenapa tidak mengatakan kalau Luhan Hyung-hiks. Kau jahat." Pada akhirnya, aku tak punya kalimat lagi. Hanya pukulan dari kepal tanganku yang bersarang di dadanya_

 _"Kyungsoo, hei, Kyungsoo. Jangan marah. Begini, ya. Bi-"_

 _"Biar apa? Biar kau jelaskan lalu semakin membuatku jatuh terpuruk? Huh?!"_

 _"Kau bicara apa, sih? Jangan mengacau. Aku-uhm, maksudku kita, kita masih-"_

 _"Aku tidak butuh! Pergi! Hiks-hiks! Pergi bersama Luhan sana. Semoga lulus dengan nilai baik." Aku membalik badan. Kini tidak lagi mendelik marah pada dua matanya. Kini tidak lagi menapaki lurus-lurus wajahnya. Aku bosan. Sekaligus benci. "Berbahagialah dengan Luhan. Lupakan aku, anggap kita tidak pernah saling kenal. Sampai disini, Jong-uhm, Hyung. Aku pergi."_

 _Tidak akan kuucapkan selamat tinggal. Dia pantas merasakan ini kalau memang sudah sewajarnya konsekuensi. Kalau ia berusaha menahanku, apakah aku seberharga itu? Singkatnya, aku benar-benar pergi. Tidak menoleh, tidak menengok. Benar-benar kubiarkan dia memaku asa disana. Sejenak bisa kurasakan seperti apa tatapan nelangsanya seolah melubangi punggungku. Tsk._

 _Ya, tak terhitung lagi seberapa kali aku menghapus airmata, bolak-balik menarik nafas dan puluhan kali menghentak kaki. Begitu aku sampai di koridor, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun ada di ujung sana. Menganggap ketidakberesan ini perlu mereka selesaikan._

 _"Kyungsoo? Ada apa?" Meski aku mencoba menghindar, toh percuma. Chanyeol bertanya sambil menarik kami ke pinggiran yang jauh dari lalu-lalang murid lain. "Siapa yang membuatmu menangis?"_

 _"Jangan bilang dia Jongin Hyung," Baekhyun asal menebak. Tapi terkaannya itu memang benar. Lalu, kalau sudah begini, apa aku harus jujur?_

 _"Kyungsoo? Bicaralah. Ada apa denganmu? " Selanjutnya, Chanyeol malah merangkulku erat-erat. Aku tahu ia berusaha menenangkanku, apa daya aku malah menolak kebaikannya. Melepas pelukan itu, merasa tak nyaman. "Benar Jongin Hyung, ya?"_

 _"Uhm, hiks-aku harus ke kelas. Hiks-aku pergi dulu."_

 _Ya, dan akhirnya aku tidak berpihak pada mereka lagi. Tidak lagi melihat sosok keduanya yang sibuk mengejarku. Peduli apa. Semata Jongin yang memenuhi alur pikiranku, hingga rasanya kepala ini kelak kan pecah._

 _Tidak ada yang tahu pun mengetahui masalahku. Tidak perlu tentang Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Tidak perlu tentang Luhan yang tiba-tiba datang ke saat bahagiaku sebelumnya. Begini, ini caraku mencintai Kim Jongin. Tidak dapat diganggu gugat. Tidak ada yang bisa mengalihkannya. Tidak ada rambu putar balik. Benar-benar hanya Jongin._

 _-ooo-ooo-_

"Sayang, ayo beli baju."

Eh? Tumben. Kenapa Umma mengajakku setiba-tiba ini?

"Kenapa sekarang?"

"Mau atau tidak?" Umma mendekat, kemudian duduk di sebelahku seraya meletakkan tangannya di pahaku. "Kita berangkat sekarang, ya."

Aneh. Ini jelas sebuah keanehan. Maka, aku tidak menganggap ada maksud terselubung. Aku tidak menaruh curiga saat akhirnya aku setuju dan kami ada di dalam mobil. Uhm, tunggu, Tidak ada Sehun? Hanya kami berdua? Uh-oh, kali ini aku baru sanksi.

"Kenapa ada Junsu?" Aku bertanya cepat, tepat ketika supir kami yang -sebenarnya jarang dipanggil-, kini malah menduduki bangku kemudi. Bukan Umma. Apa maksudnya? "Kenapa tidak Umma?"

"Ya, Tuan. Karena Nyonya sedang tidak enak badan jadi saya yang menyetir." Uh. Tidak enak badan dan malah mengajakku jalan-jalan?

Umma tidak memberi ungkapan apapun. Ia selalu duduk dibangku belakang karena aku duduk dibangku depan, disamping Junsu yang mulai serius mengemudi. Jadi, setelah itu aku diam saja. Tidak memprotes lebih lanjut dan lebih memilih untuk beraksi dengan nyanyian dan tarian dari musik.

Berselang menit, Umma tiba-tiba memekik. "Ah, aw. Jun-Junsu, perutku sakit. Ah. Bagaimana ini?" Apa? Kenapa lama-lama terasa seperti skenario? Hah. Mereka pikir aku sebodoh apa, hal terencana semacam ini jelas sudah kupahami tujuannya. Picik. "Kita ke Dokter dulu, ya, Kyungsoo."

"Katanya mau jal-"

"Ya ampun. Tuan Kyungsoo, kasihan Nyonya. Kita ke Dokter dulu, ya, baru ke Mall." Seberani ini Junsu memutus kalimatku? "Uh. Ya, Nyonya, tahan sebentar, ya."

"Tolong cepat, Junsu. Aduh, sakit sekali." Tsk. Akting yang bagus. Pintar juga Umma memainkan peran. Junsu melajukan mobil dan berlalu menerobos lampu merah. Terus dan terus hingga aku sadar ini bukan jalan menuju tempat praktek Dokter. Sialan. Aku dibodohi? "Nah, ya, sebentar Kyungsoo. Nanti kita pasti ke Mall dan jalan-jalan."

Nanti itu apa setelah aku opname disini? Ini pelataran parkir Rumah Sakit Umum, dan khusus penderita tekanan jiwa. Dengan kata lain depresi. Apa mereka kira aku buta? Tulisan kapital disana memperjelas kebohongan ini.

"Ayo, turun."

"Kenapa kesini?"

"Ayo, sayang, sebentar saja."

Lalu, untuk kesekian kalinya aku mengikuti permainan mereka. Umma menuntun langkahku, perlahan-lahan. Beberapa koridor dan ruangan intensif telah kami lewati seiring mataku yang nyalang menginvasi. Apa-apaan. Setelah satu pintu itu diketuk Umma, Junsu malah bersiap dibelakang punggungku. Mengesankan.

Appa nampak disana. Gila. Mana mungkin Umma sakit dan Appa sudah tiba disini sebelum tahu apa yang terjadi? Bodoh. Kejanggalan yang benar-benar fatal. "Halo, Kyungsoo." Sapaan Appa mengulas senyumku. Begitu Dokter dan perawatnya berkumpul disekitar kami, aku sadar ini memang menuai ketidakberesan. "Ayo, masuk. Periksa sebentar, ya."

Anehnya. Aku tidak berontak apalagi meronta. Histeris pun nihil. Biarpun aku dibodohi, namun aku tidak sepolos dan selugu itu. Tentu saja, mana mungkin aku percaya pada kehendak main-main begini? Setidaknya, aku enggan membuat mereka kerepotan. Aku menurut saja saat dua perawat mengawalku dan membawaku ke sebuah kamar.

Terakhir, aku benar-benar melupakan sandiwara Umma dan Appa tadi. Tidak ada pertanyaan yang terlontar dari mulutku untuk menjawab rasa penasaran. Aku sudah terlalu malas. "Nah, Kyungsoo." Kemudian Dokter wanita itu menepuk bahu dan punggungku bergantian. Senyumnya tak lepas sedetik pun. "Tinggal disini beberapa hari, mau?"

Aku tidak menggeleng maupun mengangguk. Diam. Menunduk. Aku sudah duduk di ranjang kamar sekarang, tidak ada infus dan tidak ada alat suntik. Metode penyembuhanku mungkin akan melalui konsep hati ke hati. Entahlah. Appa dan Umma ada di sampingku, mereka senantiasa menemaniku bahkan tak sejengkal pun meninggalkanku.

Aku tahu sekarang, apa maksud koper-koper yang disiapkan Umma malam itu. Mereka berpikir, bahwa penangananku adalah pengobatan eksklusif di Rumah Sakit. Baiklah. Tidak ada salahnya. Saat aku dibaringkan, Dokter itu menyelimuti hingga sebatas dadaku. Lalu ia sibuk dengan catatannya sambil silih berganti menatapku.

"Jadi, Do Kyungsoo, wow nama yang bagus." Tsk. Darimananya? "Kira-kira kau tahu kenapa ada disini?"

Umma dan Appa tetap disini. Mereka memandangiku dari jarak kakiku di bawah sana. Seakan menyuruhku untuk menjawab, keduanya berkedip penuh isyarat. "Oh. Uhm. Karena aku suka tertawa sendiri, karena aku suka bicara sendiri."

"Mm-hm. Selain itu? Apalagi, Kyungsoo?" Binar mata dan seri wajah si Dokter benar-benar mengundang tanda tanya. Seantusias itu. "Ada perasaan lain?"

Pandanganku mengitari ruangan ini, mulai dari langit-langit kamar hingga ranjang khusus penunggu disamping ranjangku sendiri. Seraya memikirkan tentang apa pokok yang membuat si Dokter serta Umma dan Appa begitu protektif padaku. "Uhm. Entahlah. Mungkin aku memang gila."

Jangan tertawa dalam hati. Jangan membatin apapun dalam hati. Aku tahu mereka mati-matian menertawaiku sekaligus membatin tentang apa yang baru saja kuucapkan. Masa bodoh. Memang nyatanya aku tak punya jawaban, jadi apa salah kalau aku mengakui tuduhan selama ini?

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu kami pamit keluar sebentar, Kyungsoo. Kau beristirahat saja dulu."

Beliau akhirnya menyeret orangtuaku untuk ikut bersamanya. Tidak melulu aku menurut, adakalanya aku harus tahu apa pikiran mereka tentangku. Jadi, aku harus menguping dalam artian lain adalah memasang telinga baik-baik.

"Dia sering menyebut nama Jongin dan Luhan. Lalu memaki dan berkata kotor pada mereka. Kami sudah menyelidiki ke pihak sekolah, dan mereka bilang kalau dua anak itu sudah lulus. Kesimpulannya, mereka adalah kakak kelas yang pasti pernah punya masalah dengan anak kami."

Analisis Appa jitu sekali. Tsk. Sedangkan Umma, aku bisa membayangkan ekspresi wajah kebingungan yang di tampakkannya. Cih. Selihai itu Appa ikut campur?

"Kalau begitu, kita harus menemukan mereka. Selesaikan masalahnya."

Apa? Maksud Dokter itu adalah meepertemukanku dengan Jongin dan Luhan? Ini gila. Mana bisa memaksakan sikon seperti ini? Muslihat. Aku tidak sanggup bertemu dua iblis itu lagi. Tidak sama sekali.

"Oh ya, psikiater kemarin juga bilang tentang gosip Kyungsoo yang tersebar di sekolah. Kemungkinan tentang cacatnya dan bisa dipastikan si penyebar adalah sahabat Kyungsoo sendiri."

Damn. Umma tidak kalah dengan Appa rupanya. Seratus persen benar. Apa mereka punya solusi? Apa mereka punya jalan keluar? Aku tidak berpikir kalau mempertemukan kami semua adalah hal baik.

"Perkaranya adalah menemukan kesemua orang itu untuk bertanggung jawab."

Hah? Dokter ini senang mengambil opini sendiri. Bertanggung jawab yang seperti apa? Sungguh, tidak ada yang bisa dipertanggungjawabkan. Ini terlanjur, kepalang basah. Diperbaiki pun rasanya percuma. Yah, kecuali aku bisa normal kembali dan membuktikan pada Jongin bahwa aku unggul dibanding Luhan.

Kalau keadaanku masih sama, apa gunanya?

-ooo-ooo-

 _Uhm. Hari kelulusan hampir tiba. Semenjak aku dan Jongin memutus kontak hubungan, aku benar-benar bagai pengagum rahasia. Hanya mampu memandangnya barang satu atau dua kali, hanya mampu menahan egoisme yang merajalela kala ia merangkul Luhan. Mengapa tak ia tampakkan sejak lama, jika status berpacaran telah dijalinnya bersama Luhan? Mengapa aku terlalu bodoh hingga tak mengetahuinya sama sekali?_

 _"Kyungsoo, nanti sore ke Mall mau? Aku perlu topi baru." Bahkan ocehan Chanyeol yang berisik seolah tak tertangkap indera pendengarku. "Kyungsoo?" Ia mengulang saat tak didapatnya respon dariku._

 _"Tidak. Aku tidak berminat jalan-jalan, Yeol." Mungkin sikap murung ini yang memperbesar tanda tanya dari Chanyeol. Hingga ia melambai pada Baekhyun di kejauhan, memanggilnya agar ia bisa menyelidiki perubahan ini bersama saat partner. "Kau saja dengan Baekhyun."_

 _Lalu Baekhyun telah sampai di hadapan kami berdua. Selalu dengan senyum lima jari dan wajah cerah. "Hai, Kyungsoo!" Selorohnya penuh semangat. "Tsk. Kenapa tidak menjawab?"_

 _Sempat kulihat dua sejoli ini saling melempar pandang. Baekhyun seolah bertanya ada apa lewat matanya, tapi Chanyeol membalasnya dengan kedikan bahu tanda tak mengerti. "Kalian lebih baik pergi saja. Aku sedang tidak dalam kondisi perasaan yang baik. Dah, sampai jumpa." Aku akhirnya berjingat dari dudukan, berkata datar seraya memacu langkah. Benar-benar tidak menatap dua raut wajah sahabatku itu._

 _Perjalananku menuju kelas terhenti seketika, tepat saat pasangan Jongin dan Luhan akhirnya bermesraan didepan mataku. Beraninya. Kenapa mereka tidak melakukan ini jauh sebelum aku menjalin kedekatan dengan Jongin? Seharusnya begitu acara aku tak perlu merasakan sakit sedalam ini._

 _Aku melewati keduanya, begitu saja. Sayang, tidak sesuai rencana karena tahu-tahu saja salah satu kaki Luhan memalang didepan kakiku. Sengaja mengandung hingga akhirnya aku limbung dan yah, sialan. Jongin menangkap tubuhku, agak-agak membuatku terpana sekaligus berdebar. Tapi lebih dari semua itu, mengingat kejadian beberapa waktu lalu sudah mati-matian membuatku menaruh benci padanya._

 _"Kau, baik-baik saja, Kyung?"_

 _Tsk. Kuasai dirimu, Kyungsoo. Kontrol dan kendalikan. Aku segera melepaskan tangannya dari lenganku, agak menyentak kasar. Secepat itu aku membersihkan bekas cekalan Jongin, disaat-saat seperti ini aku tahu jika Luhan sedang berapi-api sekarang._

 _"Dia baik-baik saja, Jong." Desisan Luhan sempat membuatku gentar. Tapi aku tidak terlalu mengindahkannya, aku tidak mau repot memperhatikan apalagi menyapa. Masa bodoh. Terserah apa pikirnya. "Ayo, pergi. Jangan sentuh pelacur sepertinya. Menjijikkan."_

 _Aku mendelik tajam, "Dasar jalang. Kau yang pelacur." Meski lirih, aku tahu Luhan mendengarnya sangat baik. Terbukti dari gerakan refleknya membalik tubuh, kini matanya tepat menghujam mataku. "Maaf, Hyung. Tidak sengaja." Dalihku, secepat apapun hendak berlari dan kabur dari situasi._

 _"Sialan."_

 _Peduli apa. Aku sudah menghilang dari kedua manusia bejat di muka bumi itu. Meski aku sadar benar apa yang dikatakan Luhan barusan agak menyentil batinku. Sialan, katanya? Lebih sialan mana, dia atau aku? Seenaknya mencaci-maki orang, seenak jidatnya ia menginjak harga diriku._

 _Oh Jongin, ku harap aku amnesia agar tak perlu mengingat lagi bagaimana kita di masa lalu._

 _-ooo-ooo-_

Kicauan burung pipit telah membangunkanku dari alam mimpi yang teramat panjang. Hari ini aku terbangun bukan di kamarku, melainkan di sebuah kamar asing yang kental bau obat. Rumah Sakit. Aku tak habis pikir bagaimana bisa orangtuaku memainkan drama agar aku bisa sampai disini.

"Kyungsoo? Kau sudah bangun, Sayang?" Kelihatannya? Sungguh, pertanyaan bodoh. Umma cekatan mengambilkanku segelas air minum ketika aku mulai mendudukkan diri. "Kalau masih lemah, kau bisa rebahan dulu, Sayang. Mungkin ini efek bius kemarin malam." Sayang? Berapa kali wanita ini memanggilku dengan sebutan menggelikan itu? Cih.

Setelah aku menerima sodorannya, aku meneguk tandas isi dalam kaca bening itu. Lalu beralih menatap Umma yang tampak layu dan sayu. "Aku mau jalan-jalan. Bosan." Kemudian aku menggantung kedua kaki dipinggiran ranjang, sementara Umma membenahi sandal bulu untuk kupakai.

"Kalau nanti sore bagaimana?"

"Kenapa?"

"Karena, uhm, Dokter belum membolehkanmu keluyuran."

"Aku mau sekarang."

Wanita itu memasang wajah andalannya. Memelas padaku. Cih, dia pikir aku akan mudah tertipu begitu? "Kyungsoo, Umma mohon, sekali ini saja. Menurutlah." Kemudian satu tangannya membelai sisian wajahku, lembut dan halus.

"Mana Sehun?"

"Dia sekolah, nanti pulangnya kesini." Umma menawariku segelas susu, tapi aku segera menggeleng sambil memberengut. "Lalu kau mau apa, Sayang?"

"Mau pulang."

Akhirnya aku memakai sandal dan berjalan menuju pintu. Tidak terealisasi karena sebelum aku memutar kenopnya, Appa malah nampak tepat didepan mataku. "Mau kemana, Sayang? Sudah mandi?" Pertanyaan itu tak bersambut. Toh aku hanya memandang lelaki dewasa itu dengan tatapan kesal.

"Minggir. Aku mau keluar."

Appa malah menghalangiku, kedua tangannya terentang diantara kusen jendela disamping pintu.

"Aku mau keluar, minggir."

Kuulang. Hampir saja aku berhasil membawa tubuh kurusku keluar sana, tapi Appa sudah mendorongku dengan dua tangan yang saling memegang di area belakangku—sehingga aku tertarik ke belakang.

"Mandi dulu, ya. Oh, Appa lupa bilang kalau hari ini ada tamu spesial, Sayang."

Untuk kali ini aku menururtinya. Umma kembali menyediakan tempat di ranjang agar aku duduk disana, sedangkan Appa berdiri tegap dengan senyum terukir didepanku. "Siapa tamunya? Aku sedang ingin sendiri."

"Hei, Kyungsoo, ingat kata Dokter kalau kau tidak boleh menyendiri?" Appa mengusak rambutku, sementara Umma ada dibalik sana sambil tetap memandangiku penuh harap. Aku tidak tahu mengapa saat terbangun tadi, mereka berdua seolah manusia paling bahagia. "Nah, tamu hari ini adalah seseorang yang sangat kau rindukan."

Memang aku merindukan siapa? Jongin? Mustahil bedebah itu ada disini, mustahil si penjahat ulung yang main kabur itu repot-repot mengunjungiku. "Aku mau mandi. Pakai air hangat sekarang." Umma segera sigap menyiapkan keperluanku—seperti tetek-bengek handuk dan peralatan mandi. Lalu Appa telah melesat menuju kamar mandi dan sibuk memutar keran agar ciptakan kadar panas yang pas.

Oh Tuhan, ada apa dengan keduanya?

"Mau pakai baju yang mana, Kyungsoo?"

"Air panasnya juga sudah siap, Kyungsoo."

Cih.

"Aku bisa sendiri, uhm, bajunya piyama yang warna biru." Datar. Aku berkata sambil lalu dan segera menghilang ke kamar mandi. Melupakan fakta bahwa segala persiapan ini yang memberikannya adalah Umma dan Appa. Mereka—oh yang benar saja? "Jongin, hm? Kim _Jerk Bastard_ Jongin." Uh, aku meracau lagi.

-ooo-

 _Dua sejoli yang kerap kali mengelilingiku itu seharian ini tidak terlihat batang hidungnya. Entah kemana mereka, yang jelas aku merasa sangat kesepian sekarang. Begitu aku melewati koridor dan oh—ini kelas tingkat akhir. Itu berarti kelas Jongin Hyung dan—Luhan Hyung? Ya. Bukan aku sengaja mencari mati disini, tapi hanya koridor dan kelas-kelas ini satu-satunya jalan terdekat yang bisa kutempuh menuju ke perpustakaan._

" _Urusi dulu cacatmu, baru merebut pacar orang."_

 _Deg._

 _Aku tidak berani berbalik meski aku sangat mengenal suara ini. Masalahnya adalah, cacat apa? Masalahnya lagi, oh kalau—astaga, darimana dia tahu aku cacat? Maksduku, mana mungkin Luhan Hyung menjadi mata-mata jika bukan karena mulut—Chanyeol dan Baekhyun? Ya, tidak salah lagi. Hanya mereka yang tahu seberapa sulitnya aku mengeluarkan air kencing. Brengsek._

" _Oh, sekarang kau tuli? Sekarang kau buta? Kalau ada nyali lewat sini, berarti berbaliklah."_

 _Memang suasana disini tidak terlalu ramai, untuk itu keberadaan Luhan jelas semakin mengintimidasiku. Maka, kusanggupi suruhannya. Aku berbalik—benar-benar mendapati jarak tiga langkah dari tempatku berpijak dan tempatnya bersedekap angkuh._

" _Silahkan kalau Hyung mau mengejekku."_

" _Kau kemari ingin tebar pesona pada Jongin, hah?"_

" _Aku hanya sekedar lewat, tidak ada hubungannya dengan tebar pesona dan Jongin Hyung."_

" _Dasar cacat. Selalu punya alasan mengelak, hm?"_

 _Aku diam. Cacat-cacat-cacat. Kenapa harus hal itu yang dikemukakan olehnya? Kenapa rasanya terlalu sakit?_

" _Luhan, kelas sudah hampir dimulai, ayo masuk."_

 _Lalu objek utama pembicaraan kami—telah datang menjemput kekasihnya. Ya, dia, si Jongin keparat. Lelaki tan itu sempat melirikku, hanya sebatas dua detik ia malah melayani gelayutan manja Luhan di lengannya. Menjijikkan._

" _Huh, aku sedang menyapa adik kelas kita, Jongin. Adik kelas sekaligus selingkuhanmu, hm?"_

 _Biarpun aku semakin geram, apapun hasilnya aku tetap harus menahan amarah. "Aku bisa pergi sekarang, kan, Luhan Hyung?" Sengaja kukeraskan volume suara, berharap Jongin Hyung sesadar itu bahwa aku muak dengan permainannya._

" _Silahkan, cacat. Kau bisa pergi sepuasmu. Huh." Sebelum benar-benar berbalik, aku mendapati mata Jongin membola. Entah karena apa—sinyalirku bilang bahwa itu berkat ucapan Luhan. Sialan, katakana aku memang laki-laki, tapi aku juga punya perasaan yang bodohnya—selalu membuatku rendah. "Kau sudah tahu kalau dia cacat, hm? Ya, selingkuhanmu ini cacat, Jongin."_

 _Seperti dugaanku, toh Jongin tidak mengingatkan Luhan tentang perkataan kelewat kurang ajarnya. Si tan itu hanya melongo bak idiot, si tan itu hanya menghindari tatapan menghunusku, ia akhirnya menarik Luhan—yang tertawa penuh kemenangan—pergi dari sini. Licik._

 _Apa sekarang seantero sekolah sudah tahu Do Kyungsoo tidak bisa pipis dengan normal? Apa semua murid dan guru disini percaya mulut besar Chanyeol dan Baekhyun—yang kukira sahabat—itu bahwa Do Kyungsoo memang menyedihkan? Cacat, tsk, aku cacat dan kalian berbangga diri diatasku? Lucu sekali._

 _Naïf sekali Kim Jongin dan Xi Luhan, wahai kakak kelasku tersayang._

 _Lalu, munafik sekali Chanyeol dan Baekhyun—yang memiliki motif menjatuhkanku?_

 _Tidak ada satupun orang yang bisa menjadi sandaranku. Sama sekali._

 _-ooo-_

"Aku sudah putus dengan Luhan."

Bajingan. Aku tidak tahu mengapa sekarang aku dan dia ada di taman Rumah Sakit. Aku hanya tahu ini ulah Appa dan Umma—yang bilang bahwa tamuku ini harus mempertanggung-jawabkan semuanya.

"Kyungsoo, dengar, aku tahu di masa lalu aku adalah keparat." Baguslah kalau kau tahu. "Aku ingin memperbaiki kesalahanku dan—mm, maukah kau memaafkanku?" Sayangnya tak semudah itu.

Terlalu banyak salah dan keliru yang sudah ia perbuat. Termasuk mulut pedas milik Luhan—mantan kekasihnya. Apa aku bisa membuka lembar baru sementara sakit hatiku belum disembuhkan?

"Hei, ayo jawab aku, Kyungsoo." Aku tidak tahu bagaimana ceritanya ia bisa sampai disini. Mahasiswa sekelas Jongin—oh, kenapa aku menyebut namanya?—terang saja memiliki kesibukan lebih daripada harus mati konyol memohon maaf padaku. "Maafkan aku, Kyung—"

"Maksudmu, kau ingin aku menjadi kekasihmu?"

 _To the point._ Aku malas berbasa-basi. Dia diam—kehilangan tutur kata.

"Kalau kau ingin maafku, apa itu berarti kau ingin masa-masa lalu terulang lagi?"

Kemudian, aku merasakan sebelah tanganku diraih olehnya—perlahan. Bukan saatnya aku menolak kerinduan ini, maka aku tidak menarik diri ataupun menepis sentuhannya. Sungguh, apa bisa pertemuan ini menormalkan mentalku lagi?

"Lalu, kau memaafkanku?" Secara tiba-tiba, Jongin sudah berlutut dihadapanku—dan diiringi tatapan aneh penghuni Rumah Sakit yang sedang berjalan-jalan disini—meski aku tak menatap ke wajah teduhnya. "Kyungsoo-ie, aku tahu aku memang kakak kelas terburuk dan sekaligus orang yang menyebabkan kau menjadi seperti ini. Tapi sungguh, aku tidak pernah menyangka kalau hanya karena ini—kau depresi."

Hanya karena ini? Bagian mananya yang ia sebut 'hanya'?

"Rasanya sakit, Hyung." Aku masih punya sopan-santun untuk memanggil berdasar umur. Lalu kepalanya yang semula terdongak, kini terkulai lemah dan menunduk dalam-dalam. Seakan sedang menunggu kata apa lagi yang kuucapkan demi menyinggungnya. "Kenapa kau sebrengsek itu? Kenapa kau tak bilang kalau Luhan Hyung adalah pacarmu? Lalu setelah itu kau benar-benar pergi dariku—apa salahku?"

Hening. Kami benar-benar memutus adanya alur pembicaraan. Sekalipun banyak orang yang memenuhi tanah lapang ini—suasana disekitar lingkupku dan Jongin seolah tanpa tanda kehidupan.

"Kyungsoo, apa yang harus aku lakukan agar kau mau memaafkanku?"

Aku menggeleng, kosong nyaris hampa saat aku akhirnya memberanikan diri menatap irisnya, keceriaan yang dahulu ada diwajah tirus itu telah sirna, terganti sebegini rapuh saat berada tepat didepanku. "Hyung sudah keterlaluan—aku tidak tahu hal apa yang bisa kau lakukan untukku. Aku tidak butuh."

"Kyungsoo, kenapa sesulit itu? _I'll make a promise. I'm sure you're okay with me."_

Sesulit itu, lalu semudah itu ia mengatakannya? Dia kira aku porselen yang jika pecah—maka pecahlah. Aku manusia, Demi Tuhan, manusia berhati. "Dimana Luhan Hyung sekarang?" Uhm, biarpun aku cukup bahagia dengan kenyataan bahwa Jongin kini tak berhubungan dengan Luhan, adakalanya aku ingin tahu seperti apa orang yang dulu Berjaya diatas penderitaanku.

"Kenapa kau menanyakannya? Saat ini hanya ada kita, lupakan dia." Jongin mendecak, "Luhan bukan apa-apa lagi diantara kita. Dulu—aku memang mencintainya, sekarang—kami bukan apapun, Kyungsoo."

Jongin dulu memang mencintai Luhan, lalu lupakah ia bahwa aku juga sempat sangat dekat dengannya? Lupakah ia bagaimana kita memadu kasih, dengan dia yang datang ke pestaku dan memberiku hadiah? Lupakah Kim Jongin dengan semua itu?

Aku tak akan membahas, apa saat-saat lalu—ia juga mencintaiku?

"Kau putus karena apa?" cecarku, tanpa ampun. Meskipun masih kubiarkan tangannya membelai dan mengelus jemari-jemari kurusku.

"Itu tidak penting sama sekali, Ky—"

"Jawab saja dua pertanyaanku tadi, Hyung."

Sejenak Jongin seperti kubungkam, tak henti ia memalingkan wajah atau sekedar berdeham. Sayangnya, aku sama sekali tidak peduli dengan pengalihannya tersebut, satu yang kupedulikan adalah sampai dimana kesungguhannya.

"Kau hanya perlu tahu—bahwa sejak dulu sampai sekarang, aku masih mencintaimu, Kyungsoo."

Cih. Klise. Terlalu cepat dan terlalu mudah untuknya mengatakan hal semuna itu.

"Percayalah, Kyungsoo. Aku berani bersumpah, bahwa aku yang dulu memang bejat, tapi aku ingin kau tahu—aku—"

Terhenti. Kalimatnya terputus begitu aku mendadak berdiri. "Aku mau ke kamar."

"Kyungsoo." Bahkan saat aku mulai melangkah, Jongin mencekal tanganku yang semula digenggamnya erat-erat. "Aku tahu kau masih punya perasaan yang sama denganku. Kumohon, jangan kikis perasaan itu lalu maafkanlah aku. Biarkan aku masuk, Kyungsoo."

Masuk kemana? Kalau dia masuk, sama saja dia memporak-porandakan lagi bilik-bilik hati yang sudah kutata rapi.

"Lepaskan, Hyung. Aku mau ke kamar, aku mau tidur."

"Biar kuantar."

"Tidak perlu. Aku bisa sendiri. Pergilah."

"Kalau begitu, temui aku disini besok, Kyungsoo."

Segigih itukah? Aku yakin segala pengucapan dan tindakan itu tidak akan lama. Maka, untuk mempersingkat waktu—aku mengangguk dan pada akhirnya ia melepasku. Toh, aku berani menjamin kalau besok ia tak akan datang, ia tidak akan menepati janjinya.

Jika Tuhan menghendaki kami bersatu, setidaknya kerumitan ini tidak perlu berbelit terlalu lama. Karena sungguh, aku sudah sangat muak. Karena sungguh, aku sudah sangat benci mendapati diriku harus berhubungan lagi dengan Kim Jongin.

-ooo-

 _Pengumuman kelulusan tingkat akhir sudah selesai. Hasilnya adalah Jongin dan Luhan telah lulus dengan nilai memuaskan. Hasilnya lagi, adalah aku yang akan semakin sengsara tanpa Jongin tapi semakin bebas tanpa Luhan. Keduanya tertangkap mataku—saling memeluk penuh raut bahagia._

" _Kau ingin masuk ke Universitas mana, Jongin?" Itu suara centil milik Luhan. Lelaki itu sedang bergelayut manja dilengan Jongin dan sesekali melirik kearahku—ia sengaja memanas-manasi—karena ia tahu aku ada disini. "Seoul University? That's good for college. We can share room together, rite?"_

 _Cih. Teruskan saja kalian merusak hati ini hingga menjadi remahan tak berbentuk._

 _Jongin hanya meretas senyum, tapi ia menerima pelukan Luhan. Tanpa ada tolehan lagi, aku dibiarkan meratapi punggung keduanya yang mulai menjauh. Pada akhirnya, aku tidak bisa mencegah apapun, aku tidak bisa marah pada siapapun dan aku tidak bisa mengeklaim siapapun._

 _Kini, Jongin benar-benar hanya angan yang terlalu sulit kugapai. Ia akan pergi—bersama Luhan._

" _Kyungsoo?" Sebuah tepukan mendarat di bahu kananku, sontak membuatku menengok ke sumbernya. Ya—pelaku itu adalah Chanyeol. "Ayo, masuk ke kel—"_

" _Kenapa kau mendekati orang cacat sepertiku?" Entah mengapa, aku mengingat bagaimana reaksi Luhan yang mencaciku. Bukankah penyebabnya adalah Chanyeol? "Kemana rekanmu? Baekhyun?"_

" _Kau bicara apa, sih?"Alis Chanyeol menyatu—merasa janggal dengan nada bicaraku. "Baek sedang menunggu kita di kel—"_

" _Kenapa kau menyebar rahasiaku? Kenapa? Kau tidak suka?" Aku berjinjit seolah menantangnya, meski pada akhirnya aku hanya sampai sebatas dada Chanyeol. "Apa bagusnya kau membeberkan cacatku pada semua orang?"_

 _Chanyeol terhenyak, ia tidak bisa menyangkal apapun selain reaksi serba alakadarnya. "Tidak, bukan aku, Kyungsoo. Ini semua ul—"_

" _Ulah Baekhyun? Oh, kalau itu ulahnya, kau pasti memberi idenya."_

 _Kemudian, aku tak ingin berurusan lagi dengannya. Yang kutahu adalah Chanyeol yang menyandar di dinding seraya menatap kepergianku. Ia tak menahan, ia tidak memanggil. Kami—secara resmi sudah melupakan ikatan persahabatan. Sebut aku yang memutuskannya—tapi itu memang benar._

 _-ooo-_

Siang ini, aku tidak bisa berkutik selain memandangi langit-langit kamar. Perawat sudah mengantarkan obat dan makanan—hanya aku tak berselera menyentuh kesemuanya. Di ranjang sebelah, ada Sehun yang asik bermain ponsel. Kami hanya berdua didalam kamar, tidak ada Appa dan Umma yang tadi berpamitan mengurus administrasi.

Kalau biasanya—sebelum begini terpuruk—aku selalu mengajak Sehun bercanda atau mengobrol, terhitung sejak empat bulan lalu aku lupa caranya berinteraksi. Aku mengacuhkan dan mengabaikannya, dan kurasa ia tak masalah karena bagaimanapun ia masih trauma memiliki kakak sepertiku.

"Hun, ambilkan apel."

Dia bergegas, melempar ponsel dan memenuhi suruhanku.

"Ini, Hyung."

Bocah sekolah dasar itu menyodorkan apa yang kuminta dalam waktu kurang dari lima detik. Bagus, dia belajar dari pengalaman, hm? Setelah aku menerima pemberiannya, ia kembali pada rutinitas semula, memainkan ponsel.

Tsk. Dasar, kenapa si bejat Jongin yang selalu mengisi ruang pikiranku? Lagi-lagi aku tidak bisa mengesampingkan kejadian kemarin. Betapa wajah menyesal dan suara seraknya telah menghipnotisku—entahlah.

Tok—tok—

Belum ada persilahan masuk—memang untuk apa Appa dan Umma mengetuk kalau tidak—oh. Bukan mereka ternyata. Bukan orangtuaku. Dia, orang yang baru saja kupikirkan setengah mati. Berkedok menjadi tamu, aku tidak tahu ada kerja sama apa diantara dia dan orangtuaku. Tsk.

Sehun segera terduduk, dan Jongin menuju ranjangku. Aku bergeming, hanya mampu memadangnya datar tetapi aku memojokkan diri. "Pergi. Untuk apa kau kemari lagi?" Ujaran sinis bercampur ketusku tak membuatnya gentar sedikitpun. Ia malah mendudukkan diri didekat kakiku.

"Kemarin kau menyetujui kalau kita bertemu lagi hari ini." Senyuman penuh simpati itu bak menggelungi batinku. Astaga—Kim Jongin selalu berhasil membiusku sekalipun waktu-waktu usang telah lama tak diingat. Dia masih sama, dia masih Jongin Hyung yang sempurna. "Oh, ini adikmu, ya? Ini Hyung bawakan buah-buahan."

Jongin menyerahkan parsel berisi aneka ragam buah segar pada Sehun—dan anak itu meletakkannya di meja nakas. "Hyung siapa?" Pertanyaan adik manisku itu dijawab anggukan oleh Jongin. Bodohnya Sehun karena ia paham kedipan Jongin—yang menyuruhnya keluar.

"Kenapa kau seenak jidat memaksa adikku keluar?"

"Aku tidak memaksa, aku hanya meminta ruang dan waktu sebentar."

Aku diam lagi, enggan menyahuti serentetan kalimat dari Jongin. Biarkan dia berusaha mencari dimana letak aura mataku, biarkan dia mencoba mendapati kesungguhanku menerimanya. Maaf, aku hanya belum sudi.

"Mau nostalgia? Jalan-jalan mungkin?" Sayangnya, penolakan tegas tersua lewat gelengan kepalaku. "Oh, ayolah, Kyungsoo. Ijinkan aku memperbaiki semuanya—aku minta maaf. Kumohon."

Detikan jam dinding terdengar mencekam—dingin. Aku hanya melirik Jongin yang mulai frustasi dan kini heboh mengacak rambutnya sendiri. "Memohon? Kau sedang memohon untuk kesekian kali—tentang kesalahanmu?"

"Kyungsoo," Suaranya menggema sarat putus asa, ia meraih tanganku untuk kemudian digenggamnya—lagi-lagi sensasi ini kubiarkan. "Biarkan aku mengganti rasa tegaku terdahulu dengan rasa sayangku sekarang. Bukan untuk siapa-siapa lagi selain dirimu. Bolehkah?"

Bahkan, aku cenderung tak peduli saat Jongin berlutut, keningnya menumbuk dipahaku dan rembesan airmata mulai terasa disana. "Semua sudah berlalu, Hyung. Aku hanya ingin kembali seperti semula—normal dan tidak memikirkanmu lagi." Yap. Aku tahu kalimat ini sangat menyakitkan baginya. Namun, siapa dia sampai aku harus mengorbankan semua kehidupanku? Cukup, itu dulu.

"Bagaimana caranya agar kau mau menerima sesalku dan maafku?"

"Terlambat—Hyung."

"Tidak, Kyungsoo, jangan bilang begitu. Jangan tutup dirimu untukku, aku tidak mau."

"Kenapa Hyung melarang apa yang ingin kulakukan? Bukankah ini hak-ku?"

Dia terus menggeleng—kini kepalanya sudah terdongak dengan mata sendu bersirobok pada mata bulatku. "Tapi, kenapa? Kenapa kau sebenci itu padaku? Aku benar mencintaimu, Kyungsoo—yang salah disini hanya Luhan. Demi Tuhan, aku tidak bisa menyakiti hatinya."

"Kenapa?"

Jongin pasti punya alasannya, dan inilah satu-satunya hal yang membuatku begitu tertarik.

"Karena dia adalah pemegang tunggal dari perusahaan tempat ayahku bekerja. Kami tak bisa apa-apa. Kami bergantung padanya. Apalagi setelah tahu dia menyukaiku—aku tidak punya pilihan lain untuk menjadi kekasihnya demi keselamatan keluargaku." Jongin menatapku penuh harap. Intimidasi dan interogratifnya hilang, terganti sayu yang menusuk. "Apa kau paham sekarang? Apa kau mau mengerti sekarang, Kyungsoo?"

Benarkah? Benarkah seperti itu kenyataannya? Apa itu artinya Jongin terpaksa mencintai Luhan?

"Seharusnya kau mengatakan ini sejak lama, Hyung." Jongin membantuku untuk duduk lebih tegap—sementara dua tanganku menangkup pipinya. "Aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Aku tidak tahu kau jujur atau tid—"

"Demi apapun hal buruk yang kapan saja terjadi padaku—aku siap. Aku jujur, Kyungsoo."

"Tapi, bisa saja Hyung mengarang cerita."

"Astaga. Kau mau mengujiku seperti apalagi? Kyungsoo, kau boleh mencari buktinya sendiri."

Baiklah. Kurasa, sikap keukeuh dari Jongin tidak dibuat-buat. Benar, sedikit-banyak akhirnya membuatku luluh juga. Tanpa diminta jemariku sudah membelai sisian wajah Jongin yang kubingkai tadi, tanpa ada suruhan pun kening kami tiba-tiba bersatu.

"Bolehkah aku mempercayaimu sekarang?"

Dia mengangguk—antusias. "Ya, ya. Tentu saja, Kyungsoo. Percayalah padaku. Aku akan mengubah hidupmu—hidup kita. Bersama-sama dengan cinta yang tulus." Jongin membiarkan matanya terpejam lama, dan aku menunggu dua bola itu terbuka kembali.

"Bolehkah aku sebebas apapun mencintaimu sekarang?"

"Tentu saja, Kyungsoo." Lirihnya.

"Bolehkah aku berani pada siapapun jika mereka ingin mengambilmu dariku?"

"Maka, lindungi aku selalu. Namun tanpa itu, aku akan lebih dulu memelukmu erat-erat."

Maksud Jongin adalah—supaya aku tak hilang lagi darinya. Maksud Jongin adalah aku tak perlu takut pada Luhan atau siapapun untuk sebebas-bebasnya mencintai ia seorang. Kim Jongin, eh? Inikah mimpi menjadi nyata? Inikah perumpaan pepatah tentang bersakit-sakit dahulu bersenang-senang kemudian?

"Lalu, apa kau bersedia tetap menjalin cinta bersamaku—meski pada kondisi itu aku tak bisa apa-apa lagi?"

"Dalam keadaan apapun, Kyungsoo, aku bersumpah. Aku—mencintaimu. Dulu, sekarang dan selamanya. Selalu, selalu, Kyungsoo." Nah. Kalau sekarang aku ingin menjerit gembira, apa Tuhan mau mendengarnya? Apa ini penutup bahagia yang kulalui dengan segala pesakitan? Ini semua telah disiapkan untukku—Jongin, untukku? "Apa kau juga mau berjanji?"

Aku menelengkan kepala, meski lenganku melingkar dileher Jongin. "Janji apa?"

"Uhm, jangan pernah sekalipun menyalahkan dirimu atau orangtuamu atau siapapun—tentang penyakitmu. Tentang kau yang tidak bisa normal dan tentang kau yang bermasalah dengan air senimu. Aku tidak keberatan dan tolong—jangan buat dirimu sendiri menderita. Kyungsoo, aku melengkapimu."

Benar. Jongin mengingatkanku tentang topic hina barusan. Memang sebaiknya aku tak pantas menyalahkan siapapun, aku tak berhak marah dan aku tak berhak menuntut. Apapun—semua diluar kuasa dan kendaliku.

"Jadi, aku memang tidak bisa melawan takdir, kan?"

Jongin mengangguk sekali. "Janji?"

"Ya. Mulai sekarang, aku baik-baik saja dengan diriku. Aku tidak peduli pandangan orang karena ada Jongin Hyung di sisiku. Aku normal, aku tidak cacat. Aku senang Tuhan mendatangkan Jongin sebagai penyemangatku. Bolehkah aku mencintainya?"

Jongin mengangguk lagi—berkali-kali. "Aku mempersilahkanmu, Kyungsoo. Cintai aku—maka aku juga mencintaimu."

Karena ini akhir bahagia. Karena dibalik pesakitan selalu ada cerita yang tersemat. Karena ini apa yang kuinginkan meski harus melalui berbagai rintang. Ini aku, Do Kyungsoo—yang mulai sembuh dari depresi akut. Ini aku, Do Kyungsoo—yang berhasil berdiri tegap diatas perjuanganku sendiri. Tidak ada berhenti sebelum benar-benar mencapai kesuksesan yang kumau.

Ini aku, Do Kyungsoo—yang sudah diperbolehkan mencintai Kim Jongin—yang telah mempersilahkanku masuk ke kehidupannya.

" _Let me kiss you slowly, Kyungsoo, you don't have to run again."_

 _"Then kiss me slowly now, Kim Jongin, I can't run anymore without you."_

-ooo-

 **END!**

 **Author's Note :**

Nah, _for the fic._ Sebenernya yang diatas itu kisah nyata loh xD hahaha cuman ini versi singkatnya dan mungkin terkesan maksa. Karena jujur ending aslinya belum kebentuk. Jadi, kalo di kehidupan sebenernya, pelaku utama sebagai Kyungsoo itu adalah cewek. Saudara sepupu aku. Yah, ceritanya seratus persen bener seperti itu, kecuali bagian akhir waks xD hehehe Dia emang punya kelainan, dia juga punya adik dan orangtua macam diatas, pokoknya aku buat semirip mungkin, kok~ Masalah Ending, karena dalam dunia nyata ending ini belum ada, jadi aku bikin ending sendiri deh ya, dan aku tau banget ini supermaksa.

*lah malah curhat-_-*

Yah, ini sih biar pembaca tahu aja darimana asal ceritanya.

Panjang bener yaa hehe sorry kalo bikin mata kalian pedes.

OKAY!

MOHON REVIEWNYA, YA :) SIAPA TAU AKU MINAT BUAT FIC LAIN BUAT NGISI LIBURAN INI WQWQ

*Capslockngganahan*

 **SEE YA ON ANOTHER ONESHOOT!**


	2. Chapter 2

Side Story of

"DEPRESSION"

With

Kim Jongin—Do Kyungsoo

From

-PinKLabeL-

-oooo-

Setahun lalu aku lulus dari Sekolah Menengah CheongSim. Banyak cerita yang bisa kuungkap ketika tiga tahun masa remaja terhabiskan disana. Aku bertemu mereka, sebagai teman-teman dan seseorang yang istimewa. Namun, hal-hal menarik itu enyah saat namaku di konfirmasi menjadi Mahasiswa Seoul University. Aku menjadi seseorang yang sibuk akan mata kuliah, mengejar dosen dan memburu waktu.

Segalanya terasa rumit—hingga masa lalu tiba-tiba mencuat kembali.

"Jongin?"

Aku berbalik dan mendapati seorang lelaki cantik menyapa diriku. Ia sebagai salah satu pemeran dalam kehidupan sekolahku, dulu.

"Lu? Ke—kenapa kau bisa disini?"

Ia malah mengesah, "Hell, ini taman kampus dan aku berhak ada dimana saja." Lalu duduk di bangku yang menjadi tempatku bernostalgia tadi. "Bagaimana Kyungsoo?"

"Uhm, Kyungsoo? Kurasa dia baik-baik saja." Entah mengapa, saat berhadapan dengannya aku bisa segugup ini.

"Kurasa? Kau lucu, Jongin." Luhan tertawa—tawanya yang renyah. "Tapi, kau masih ingat bahwa kau tidak bisa lepas dariku, kan?"

Tidak bisa lepas. Ya, aku memang tidak benar-benar lepas darinya. Karena bagaimanapun, Luhan mengikatku begitu erat, karena bagaimanapun aku akui aku masih mencintainya—meski sangat sedikit. Bilang saja ini dilemma, tapi inilah kenyataannya. Aku terjatuh pada dua hati, mereka yang begitu memujaku dari segala aspek.

Katai aku pengecut—laki-laki buaya. Apapun. Terserah.

"Aku tahu, Lu. Lagipula aku meminta maaf padanya karena aku memang salah. Selain itu, orangtuanya tidak akan mengejar-ngejarku lagi jika tahu Kyungsoo sudah agak sembuh."

"Dia belum sembuh dari gilanya? Cacatnya, bagaimana?" Luhan selalu penasaran dengan apapun yang menyangkut Kyungsoo.

"Sepertinya belum seratus persen. Tentang cacatnya, aku tidak tahu. Oh ya, kau tidak berniat menemui Kyungsoo?"

Luhan memang tahu aku mencintainya separuh hati—tapi, ia tidak tahu separuh hatiku yang lain ternyata sungguh-sungguh untuk Kyungsoo. Aku hanya tidak bisa menempatkan secara paten kemana perasaan ini berlabuh, aku belum bisa memastikan.

"Entahlah." Mata rusa itu berubah sayu. Ia menggelayut manja dilenganku, dan pada saat ini aku mulai memikirkan bagaimana Kyungsoo jika tahu dibalik semua yang terjadi kemarin—aku dan Luhan tidak benar-benar berpisah. Bukan seperti apa yang kukatakan. Tentang aku yang mau tak mau harus menjadi kekasih Luhan itu tetap benar. "Mm, menurutmu bagaimana?"

Kadang, aku merasa sangat berdosa telah menyakiti mereka.

"Yah, terserah padamu saja, Lu."

Dia diam, lalu memandangku lamat-lamat. "Kau tidak akan beralih pada namja cacat sepertinya, kan?" Beralih. Itu yang menjadi momok, dan sialnya, aku tak punya balasan.

"Oh—mm, tentu saja tidak."

Terdengar gamang dan asal-asalan. Ada seberkas keraguan. Ada secercah ketidakpastian. Aku berharap agar Luhan tidak menyadari kesemua itu.

"Baiklah, mau kutraktir secangkir kopi?" Tawaran manisnya tak mungkin kutolak. Serasa Luhan telah menghipnotisku luar dan dalam. "Kau tidak sedang sibuk dan tidak sedang ingin mengunjungi Kyungsoo, kan?"

Aku mengangguk, agak kikuk. "Kenapa kau tidak marah saat aku melakukan ini pada Kyungsoo juga?" Ketika aku mengelus surai madunya, Luhan tersipu.

"Karena aku percaya padamu. Kau melakukan hal ini—hal-hal romantis lain untuk Kyungsoo misalnya, karena kau tidak benar-benar mencintainya." Luhan merangkulku, dan aku mulai berpikir tentang kesalahan si mata rusa ini. "Kau hanya dituntut rasa bersalah dan karena bayaran dari Ayah Kyungsoo itu menggiurkan, kan?"

Rasa bersalah akan apa—aku sendiri tidak tahu.

Bayaran. Ya, karena uang aku bahkan tega menyakiti Kyungsoo sedemikian rupa. Tapi itu semua tentu bukan murni kesalahanku. Buktinya saja Ayah Kyungsoo sendiri rela membeli siapapun dengan uang untuk membahagiakan Kyungsoo. Aku hanya tinggal menunggu sampai Kyungsoo tahu skenario ini, maka semuanya akan menjadi bom waktu, bisa meledak kapan saja. Atau kuharap dia tak perlu tahu. Kami akan menyembunyikan ini semua rapat-rapat.

Karena aku menerima tawaran ini, sedikit-banyak aku juga menyesal.

"Ya, aku mencintaimu, Lu, dan sangat sulit melepasmu untuk kemudian berpaling pada Kyungsoo."

Luhan tersenyum.

Benarkah, Kim Pembual Jongin?

-ooo-

Luhan bahkan membolehkanku menemui Kyungsoo malam ini. Ia tidak segan merekomendasikan restoran terbaik untuk kencanku bersama Kyungsoo, lebih-lebih lagi Luhan malah menyuruhku membawa cokelat sekarang. Yap. Aku benar-benar berdua saja dengan Kyungsoo, dan sedang dalam perjalanan menuju segala yang sudah Luhan rencanakan.

"Hyung," Kyungsoo memanggil, aku bisa melihat mata bulatnya berpendar karena cahaya lampu jalanan. "Aku tidak pernah menyangka, akhirnya kita menjadi sepasang kekasih."

Uhuk. Beruntung saja aku sedang tidak menenggak sesuatu. Jika iya, maka aku bisa kepayahan tersedak. "Oh, tentu, Kyung. Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin, kan?" Bualanku didukung senyum palsu sejuta khianat.

"Lalu, apa kau benar-benar—mencintaiku?"

Dan karena pertanyaan itu, aku reflek menginjak rem.

"Maksudku, kemana Luhan Hyung sekarang?"

Kyungsoo buru-buru meralat kalimatnya, sementara aku hanya bisa menatap lurus sekaligus menahan nafas. Apa yang harus kukatakan?

"Uh, aku tidak tahu, Kyung. Sudah lama kami kehilangan kontak." Sekenanya dan sekedarnya. Aku payah dan benar-benar sedang mati gaya. "Oh ya, kita sudah sampai, Kyung, ayo turun."

Kyungsoo tidak lagi ambil pusing, ia segera menurutiku dan bergerak turun. Ketika aku mengunci mobil, tahu-tahu saja tangannya terkalung di lenganku.

"Kenapa, Hyung?" Kyungsoo seolah menyadari perubahan raut wajahku.

Aku tergelagap beberapa saat sebelum menjawab ragu, "Eum, tidak apa-apa."

"Kenapa, Hyung?" Kyungsoo mengulang bersamaan dengan langkahnya yang terhenti.

Tidak. Aku tidak mau dia tahu apa yang kusembunyikan. "Apanya yang kenapa, Kyung? Ayo, duduk disana saja." Alih topik pun berhasil ketika kupersilahkan ia duduk tepat didepanku. "Kau mau pesan apa?"

Namun, saat pertanyaan itu muncul dari mulutku, Kyungsoo tak menanggapi. Bukan, dia bukan sibuk dengan pilihan Menu yang tertera disana, dia juga tidak sedang mengetik apapun di ponselnya atau hal lain. Ia sedang—berbicara—sendiri, dan yah, ini membuatku bergidik.

"Ini siapa? Itu siapa? Um, siapa—siapa. Kau tahu, jika aku ada di—"

"Kyung," Biarpun aku memanggil.

"Masa lalu pasti memiliki jawaban terba—"

"Kyungsoo," Sekalipun aku mengibas tangan didepan wajahnya.

Hal ini membuat aku menyimpulkan, bahwa Do Kyungsoo masih belum sembuh. Ia masih pesakit, masih sebagai pengidap depresi. Benarkah?

"Kim Jong—ah, Hyung."

"Ya?" Kurasa dia telah kembali seperti semula. "Ada apa, Kyungsoo? Kenapa kau berbicara sendiri?"

"Aku?" Ia menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Masa aku berbicara sendiri? Bukannya sejak tadi aku bingung meminta pendapatmu?"

"Pendapat?"

Demi Tuhan, pendapat yang mana?

Ini gila. Kyungsoo masih gila dan aku harus memberitahu Luhan.

-ooo-

"Memang berapa uang yang kau dapatkan dari Ayah Kyungsoo?"

Luhan bertanya, dan aku mulai merasa bersalah berkat sederet kalimat tersebut. Apa-apaan. Kesannya, aku adalah seorang brengsek yang mendasarkan cinta demi sebongkah emas. Kalau kenyataannya sebenar itu, apa yang bisa kulakukan?

"Lu, kalau aku bilang nominalnya, kau mau menuntutku untuk merasa kasihan?"

Dengusan Luhan menutup setengah seringainya, "Tentu saja tidak. Kau tidak perlu merasa kasihan. Aku hanya takut, jika suatu waktu kau benar-benar merasakannya lalu, lalu, lalu kau meninggalkanku." Ia menunduk. Cengkeraman tangannya menguat disisi lenganku.

Aku gamang sebentar, mungkinkah hal itu bisa terjadi? "Tidak. Aku hanya sebatas bermain dengannya, Lu. Lagipula, uang-uang yang diberikan Ayah Kyungsoo bisa kita habiskan untuk jalan-jalan." Memang licik, tapi entahlah. Selama ini, Kyungsoo bukan seseorang yang pantas kubela mati-matian, atau mungkin belum—aku hanya belum terlalu jatuh pada pesonanya dan jatuh cinta setengah mati.

Seperti kataku, aku dilemma karena jatuh pada dua pria yang sebenarnya—berbanding terbalik.

"Kau jahat," Luhan berdecih. "Tapi nanti siang temui dia di sekolah, ajak dia belajar dan sekalian kau main ke rumahnya."

"Kenapa aku harus ke rumahnya?"

Bukan aku tidak mau mengikuti saran Luhan, tapi setelah aku ingat seperti apa wajah Kyungsoo—setelah aku berulang kali menyakitinya—aku merasa kasihan. Katai aku plin-plan, tapi semua hal di otakku seolah berputar-putar dan berganti sisi. Ada kalanya aku memihak Luhan dan ada kalanya pula aku merasa Luhan keterlaluan.

"Duh, Jongin, pintarlah sedikit." Luhan menepuk jidatnya. "Kalau kau ke rumahnya, kau bisa mengawasi situasi dan suasana disana."

"Lalu?" Tentu aku merasa rancu dengan maksud Xi Luhan, benar-benar tersirat.

"Dekatkan dirimu dengan Ayah Kyungsoo," Luhan mengangkat alis, kemudian melipat tangan didepan dada. "Nah, setelah kau merasa akrab dengannya, kau bisa promosikan perusahaan Ayah Kyungsoo agar menjadi klien perusahaan Ayahku. Lalu Ayahmu, bisa memenangkan tender sehingga Ayahku terkesan dengan kinerja Ayahmu, Baby."

Crap. Benar. Kenapa aku tidak terpikirkan? Aku tahu Luhan memang cerdik dan—licik.

"Aku harus memanfaatkan keluarga Kyungsoo?"

"Ahahaha~" Luhan terpingkal, seolah mengejekku. "Orangtua Kyungsoo itu mudah diperdaya, mereka menggunakan cara yang salah untuk menyayangi anaknya. Hah, segala cara mereka lakukan dengan uang. Cih, rendahan. Sebenarnya, kasihan Kyungsoo, dan kau jangan terlalu polos, Sayang."

"Lu," Jeda beberapa detik. "Kenapa ide-ide buruk selalu bersarang dikepalamu?"

Luhan nampak terkejut, tapi segera memasang senyum simpul. "Kau bilang, kau tidak mencintainya, maka kau bisa menyakiti—"

"Tidak mencintai bukan berarti harus menyakitinya, Lu." Semakin kesini kusadari omongan Luhan semakin lantur. Meski diawal tadi aku sempat setuju, aku sempat mendukung, karena bagaimanapun—ini bisa menaikkan nama Ayahku di mata Ayah Luhan. "Maaf, aku masih ingin bermain dalam batasan saja."

Luhan tertegun, ia mendengus berkali-kali. "Apa-apaan, Jongin? Memang apa yang bagus dari si cacat itu? Dengar ya, dia hampir gila dan jangan sampai kau beralih mencintainya! Kau harus tetap mencintaiku, Jongin!" Sial. Kenapa dia jadi berteriak sehisteris ini?

Aku menahan kedua lengannya, "Lu, hentikan. Kau yang apa-apaan, ini area kampus. Ingat, banyak orang menyaksikan kita." Luhan kacau tiba-tiba, matanya menajam dan rahangnya mengeras. Apa-apaan dia. "Kau kenapa? Hei, jangan parno begitu. Jangan bersikap aneh. Aku tidak mau kau tampak menj—"

"Jongin, jangan tinggalkan aku! Aku tidak mau kau pergi dan memutuskanku! Jangan beralih pada si gila bodoh itu, Jongin! Kau harus ingat aku, kau harus bersamaku! Atau, Ayahmu bis—"

"Bisa kau pecat?" Lugas dan menekan. Luhan termakan makna kalimat tertantangku. "Silahkan, aku lebih tidak mau menerima akal busukmu. Sudah terlalu banyak aku menyakiti Kyungsoo, Lu. Aku mau belajar," Tergantung.

"Belajar apa?" Luhan menyahut cepat.

Belajar melupakanmu dan memulai ketulusan bersama Kyungsoo.

Tapi aku menggeleng. Batinan itu tidak bersambut keberanian dalam diriku. Aku juga tidak mungkin mengucapkannya sekarang didepan Luhan. Meski aku setegar tadi, aku hanya tak benar-benar yakin sesiap omonganku. Aku tidak siap menerima kekalahan Ayahku di perusahaan Ayah Luhan—bagaimanapun, ini bagai syarat yang membelenggu keluargaku.

Lain sisinya, aku sudah muak ada dalam labirin ini.

Kyungsoo. Do Kyungsoo yang serba polos itu, dia yang beberapa bulan sempat kubuat jatuh dalam pesonaku. Hanya main-main, tapi kini kurasa pesatnya mulai berkembang. Bolehkah aku berubah, untuk tidak lagi menyia-nyiakan keberadaan si mata bulat itu? Sejujurnya, aku tak pernah peduli dengan kekurangan, dengan kondisi atau apapun dalam dirinya yang mereka katakana sebagai aib.

"Belajar apa, Jongin?!" Luhan kembali memekik, "Jangan sekalipun berpaling dariku!"

Aku tak punya jawaban, hingga akhirnya kuputuskan untuk berbalik.

"Jongin,"

Hening dalam hitungan detik.

"Ingat saja, bahwa Xi Luhan bisa melakukan apapun untuk mencelakai seseorang."

Deg. Sesegera setelah kalimat itu, hanya satu nama dan sosok yang terbersit dalam pikiranku.

Ya, siapa lagi selain Do Kyungsoo?

-ooo-

Aku masih sibuk berkutat dengan pikiranku yang sudah kacau—entah tentang Luhan, Kyungsoo, dan Ayahku. Aku ingin memutuskan Luhan karena toh, ia sudah keterlaluan menyakiti Kyungsoo. Jika itu terjadi, maka keluargaku akan hancur, keluargaku akan mati kelaparan dan kedinginan.

Tapi, aku tidak bisa terus-terusan membohongi perasaan Kyungsoo. Dia sudah menderita gangguan pada jiwanya dan kini aku malah menambahnya dengan kenyataan bahwa aku tidak benar-benar mencintanya.

Oh. Kim bastard Jongin.

"Jongin, ada apa dengan dirimu?" Appa bergabung dengan separuh diriku yang masih sadar dan tertinggal di dunia nyata—karena separuh lainnya masih mengambang di lamunan tanpa batas yang kuciptakan. "Ada masalah?"

Apakah ini saatnya aku mengungkapkan semuanya?

"Appa,"

Ketika aku memanggil, laki-laki beda duapuluh tahun denganku itu memasang wajah ingin tahu.

"Apa kau masih ingin bekerja di perusahaan Ayah Luhan?"

Hening dua detik sebelum akhirnya ia berdeham, "Memangnya kenapa, Jongin?"

"Yah, aku hanya bertanya." Dan ya, semudah itu nyaliku menciut lagi. Tadinya aku ingin langsung menuju ke poin utamanya—mengatakan bahwa lebih baik ia keluar saja dari sana karena aku tidak mau menyakiti Kyungsoo lebih jauh. Namun, setelah kupikir-pikir, apakah Kyungsoo lebih penting dari keluargaku? "Kalau misalnya, Ayah Luhan memecat Appa, Appa akan bekerja jadi apa?"

"Di pecat ya?" Appa tampak sedang berpikir keras. "Appa bisa membuka usaha baru dengan tabungan yang sudah kita simpan, bagaimana kalau kedai kopi?"

"Whoa, Appa semangat sekali." Yap. Berkat itu semua, aku jadi berbinar senang. Itu artinya, pekerjaan di perusahaan Ayah Luhan bukanlah segala-galanya. Aku masih bisa menyelematkan Kyungsoo—kalau tidak dengan jiwanya, aku bisa dengan hatinya. "Kalau aku memintamu keluar dari perusahaan itu, apakah Appa setuju?"

Appa terbelalak, ada terkejut di sorat matanya. "Ta—tapi, kenapa, Jongin?"

"Karena aku tidak mau menyakiti perasaan seseorang lebih jauh lagi, Appa."

Selanjutnya, aku menceritakan segala hal tentang uang bayaran Appa Kyungsoo, tentang kondisi Kyungsoo yang memprihatinkan, dan tentang Luhan—pacarku yang terus memaksaku untuk mencintainya selalu sekaligus dengan niat busuknya mencelakai Kyungsoo.

Sungguh. Aku tidak akan bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri jika ini terjadi sampai melebihi batas.

-ooo-

"Jongiiiiiin Hyuuuuung!"

Seseorang memanggilku dan ketika aku menoleh ke balik punggungku, aku menemukan Baekhyun—dengan tangan membentuk corong—kini sedang berlari menghampiriku.

"Ya! Bogoshippeoyo, Jongin-ie Hyung."

Kami bertemu di trotoar Myeongdong dan diantara orang-orang yang berjubel saling mendului. Belum sempat aku membalas sapaan Baekhyun, tahu-tahu saja ada sosok tinggi menjulang yang menyusul dibelakangnya, itu Chanyeol.

"Hei, kalian." Aku mengajak keduanya untuk masuk ke sebuah kafe klasik, lalu memilih tempat untuk bertiga didekat jendela. "Tenang. Aku yang akan bayar."

Aku bilang begitu karena Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sama-sama terpukau dengan interior mahal tempat ini sekaligus melempar tatapan—siapa-yang-akan-membayar—satu sama lain.

"Oh, ya. Aku tidak menyangka bertemu kalian disini. Kalian masih sering berdua, ya." Aku berkata setelah memesan tiga cangkir Americano. "Dan ternyata kalian suka Americano juga."

Baekhyun terkekeh, "Hyung lupa, ya. Kita ini kan sudah berpacaran dari sejak Kyungsoo menggalauimu,"

"Sshh." Chanyeol buru-buru menyikut Baekhyun karena merasa si mata sipit itu agak kebablasan. "Bagaimana dengan Kyungsoo? Apa kalian masih bersama-sama?"

Well, kurasa aku memang lupa kalau Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sudah menjalin kasih sejak—Kyungsoo juga mengejar-ngejarku.

"Kau tahu, kami ingin bertemu Kyungsoo, Hyung. Tapi, kau tahu juga kan, bagaimana reaksinya setelah melihat kami? Kau tentu masih ingat bagaimana Kyungsoo marah-marah saat di Prom Night itu." Cerocosan Baekhyun lagi-lagi tak memberiku kesempatan berbicara.

Kemudian ingatanku melayang pada saat acara malam terakhirku di sekolah bersama teman-teman seangkatanku. Ada Kyungsoo disana, ia sebagai tim paduan suara. Tapi, satu hal yang tak kusangka-sangka, ia malah mengamuk heboh tepat setelah lagu perpisahan dinyanyikan.

Semua orang menatap padanya, antara kasihan atau merasa aneh. Termasuk aku. Jika saja aku tidak duduk disebelah Luhan saat itu, maka bisa kupastikan kalau aku akan memeluk Kyungsoo dan membawanya menjauh darisana.

Satu kalimat yang kuingat dari mulut Kyungsoo adalah cercaan untuk Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Kalau bukan karena kalian, hidupku tak akan sehancur ini. Ya! Chanyeol! Baekhyun!"

Ia berteriak histeris hingga guru-guru kami berbondong-bondong mengamankannya ke belakang panggung.

Aku ingat—dan itu sangat membuatku merasa bersalah.

"Ya! Byun Baekhyun~ Jongin Hyung belum menjawab apa-apa karena kau mengoceh terus,"

Meski semula suara Chanyeol meninggi tapi akhirnya ia melunak tanpa diminta, sehingga Baekhyun pun mengangguk paham lalu memberiku kesempatan untuk memulai sekaligus tersadar dari lamunan tanpa ujungku.

"Aku tahu perasaan kalian—apalagi setelah melihat perubahan Kyungsoo yang sangat drastis. Jujur, aku sangat kasihan padanya. Bukan karena Luhan atau ada faktor lain, tapi sepertinya sejak pertama kali aku mendekati Kyungsoo, disitulah kesalahanku."

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sama-sama terkesiap setelah mengingat masa-masa itu sebentar.

"Hyung, aku ingat kau dulu sering lewat didepan kelas kami hanya untuk mengobrol dengan Kyungsoo. Aku ingat bagaimana kau membuatnya melambung tinggi hingga ia menggebu-gebu menceritakan tentang dirimu seharian penuh padaku," Baekhyun terdiam sedetik, lalu melanjutkan lagi. "Tapi tiba-tiba, kau membuatnya jatuh ke dasar jurang paling dalam dengan hubunganmu bersama Luhan—yang sama sekali tak diketahui Kyungsoo."

"Itu semua bukan keinginanku, aku memang sudah menjalin kasih sepihak dengan Luhan jauh sebelum aku memutuskan untuk benar-benar tertarik dengan Kyungsoo. Yah, kalian tahu seperti apa Luhan—tukang ancam. Dan ancaman yang ia bawa itu tentang kelangsungan hidup keluargaku, tentang bagaimana akhirnya kalau Ayahku kehilangan pekerjaannya di perusahaan Ayah Luhan."

Aku memperhatikan sejenak pelayan yang baru saja mengantar pesanan kami, kemudian mengesah lega karena sudah meluapkan hal berat yang kupendam bertahun-tahun itu.

"Ya, dan aku ingat saat Prom Night-ku itu, aku juga lebih ingat lagi saat pesta ulang tahun Kyungsoo."

Chanyeol menyeruput kopinya yang masih mengepulkan asap, sementara Baekhyun bersiap ingin bicara lagi.

"Jongin Hyung, kami ingin memberitahumu sesuatu." Nadanya terdengar serius sehingga aku menaruh atensi penuh padanya. "Apa kau percaya kata-kata Kyungsoo waktu itu? Tentang kami yang menyebarkan kepada seluruh sekolah kalau dia itu cacat?"

Belum sempat aku membalas, Chanyeol sudah lebih dulu menyerobot, "Asal Hyung tahu, saat kami pertama kali tahu bahwa Kyungsoo memiliki kelainan itu, justru kami sangat tidak menyangka dan tentu saja sedih. Bagaimanapun, kami adalah sahabat dekat Kyungsoo. Mana mungkin, sih, sahabat menyebarkan aib sahabatnya sendiri? Dan lagi, bagaimana bisa Kyungsoo mati-matian menuduh kami sebagai pelaku utama yang menyebarkan gosip itu kalau kami saja mati-matian ingin menyembunyikannya?" Chanyeol pun tak habis pikir, bagaimana dengan aku?

Tapi, aku menemukan titik terang dari sekian benang merah yang terajut sejak aku mengenal Kyungsoo, kemudian mendekatinya, dan akhirnya malah menyakitinya.

Aku paham satu hal.

"Jadi, apa mungkin masalah yang itu adalah karena Kyungsoo—berhalusinasi?"

Baekhyun sigap menjentikkan ibu jari dan telunjuknya. "Tepat sekali! Halusinasi. Dia berhalusinasi tentang kami yang menyebarkan aib itu hingga satu sekolah heboh. Tapi, Hyung, bukankah kejadiannya tidak serumit itu? Anak-anak di sekolah waktu itu tidak begitu memusingkan hal itu, kan?" Aku hanya tidak bisa menebak separah apa mental Kyungsoo, baik dulu atau hingga sekarang.

"Kami hanya ingin tahu kabar Kyungsoo, apa dia baik-baik saja?" Chanyeol mengambil posisiku untuk angkat bicara karena ia melihat lamunanku lagi. "Tidak mungkin untuk menemuinya secara langsung, kami tahu akan seperti apa reaksinya."

Ucapan Chanyeol itu ada benarnya juga, sekaligus sebagai pengingat jika sekarang aku menyakiti Kyungsoo lagi, maka aku akan mati dalam rasa bersalah.

"Dia baik-baik saja—jika bersamaku." Aku mengedarkan pandangan, "Bagaimana menurut kalian, siapa yang harus aku ikuti? Luhan atau Kyungsoo?"

"Heol, kau barusan bertanya pada sahabat Kyungsoo dan menyuruh kami memilih satu diantara keduanya? Kau tahu pasti siapa yang akan kita pilih, Hyung." Chanyeol membantah cepat, dan Baekhyun super setuju. "Tentu saja Kyungsoo. Karena kami tahu, Luhan Hyung yang menyebarkan aib Kyungsoo waktu itu. Entah ia tahu darimana, tapi kurasa dia punya teman yang sialnya ada didalam bilik toilet bersamaan dengan kami yang menemukan Kyungsoo dalam keadaan seperti itu, Hyung." Chanyeol kepayahan menyekat nafasnya, "Nah, aku tidak tahu pasti siapa dia, yang jelas anak itu adalah teman sekelas kami yang ikut klub drama yang dibimbing oleh Luhan Hyung. Maka, mudah sekali bagi anak itu untuk menceritakan aib Kyungsoo pada Luhan Hyung."

"Itu asumsi kami, sih, Hyung." Baekhyun menambahkan. "Tapi, kurasa sepenuhnya benar."

Aku berpikir lama sampai-sampai Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sudah menghabiskan separuh kafein mereka sedangkan aku membiarkan kopiku mendingin. Luhan setega itu? Bagaimana kalau harus kubalik menjadi Luhan di posisi Kyungsoo? Astaga. Apa yang sudah kulakukan selama ini? Aku membela Luhan sebagai seseorang yang sempat mengisi hatiku meski hanya secuil dan sebagian besar lain adalah tuntutanku karena ia mengancam akan membuat keluargaku kelaparan. Karena itu, aku malah membuat Kyungsoo semakin membenci dirinya sendiri dan ia jadi mengalami kegagalan mental sampai sekarang. Ya ampun. Aku adalah satu-satunya pihak yang terlibat sangat banyak dalam hal ini.

"Jongin Hyung?" Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mengibaskan tangan didepan wajahku dan aku mengerjap bingung.

Lalu aku berdeham sekali, "Kalian harus bertemu Kyungsoo, jelaskan semuanya. Aku akan bertemu dengan Luhan untuk memutuskan hubungan kami."

Kurasa ini keputusan yang tepat, kan? Seorang laki-laki harus berani bertanggung jawab akan apa yang sudah diperbuatnya. Appa tidak masalah kalau harus keluar dari perusahaan Ayah Luhan, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun juga bisa memperbaiki hubungan mereka dengan Kyungsoo, kemudian aku akan mencintai Kyungsoo setulus mungkin hingga ia sembuh dan selamanya.

Apa itu terlalu muluk-muluk? Tidak, kalau saja Luhan bias menahan diri agar tidak berulah sekaligus merelakan aku bahagia Bersama Kyungsoo.

"Besok malam, aku jemput kalian berdua, ya."

Aku bisa menemukan raut wajah terkejut Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tepat didepanku.

-ooo-

Ketika aku mengetuk pintu rumah Kyungsoo, Sehun muncul membukakannya untukku.

"Hai, Sehun."

Bocah sebelas tahun itu tersenyum tipis. "Kyungsoo Hyung sedang les di kamarnya." Ia lalu berbalik dan duduk lagi di sofa sambal memainkan ponselnya. "Hyung bias menunggunya disini."

"Baiklah, Hun."

Kemudian aku mensejajarkan posisiku dengan posisi duduk Sehun. Dia tampak santai dengan setelan piyamanya, terlihat sudah siap tidur karena ini sudah hampir malam. Namun, Sehun masih saja sibuk dengan ponselnya, ia terlalu asik bermain game disana hingga mengabaikanku—oh, dia selalu begitu omong-omong.

"Sehun sudah mengerjakan PR?" tanyaku, dia hanya menggumam tapi belum juga membalas pertanyaanku. "Hun, kalau belum mungkin aku bias membantumu sekalian sambil menunggu Ky—"

"Hyung." Sehun akhirnya berhenti, tapi ia malah menatapku jengkel. "Kurasa sebaiknya kau tidak duduk disebelahku." Ok. Secara tersirat atau blak-blakan, ia mengusirku.

"Ya sudah, aku diam." Setelah itu, aku sibuk menjawab chat yang masuk dari teman-temanku di grup. Sebagian membicarakan tentang tugas sebagian lagi semata-mata bercanda. "Hun, Kyungsoo sudah mau ujian akhir, ya?"

Setelah itu aku malah mendapat lirikan tajam, "Hyung, kubi—"

Aku lupa kalau aku harus diam. Hingga tiba-tiba Ayah Kyungsoo duduk di ruangan ini.

"Jongin, kapan kau datang? Hun, kenapa tidak bilang? Sebentar biar dibuatkan minuman, ya."

Aku buru-buru mencegah Tuan Do untuk memanggil istrinya, "Ah, tidak perlu repot-repot, Tuan Do. Kebetulan aku tidak haus." Kemudian, ia menurut padaku dan duduk kembali ke tempatnya semula.

"Ya ampun, ada Jongin." Itu suara Nyonya Do, terlihat sangat senang dengan adanya aku disini, ia lalu duduk disebelah suaminya. "Kau mau minum apa, Jongin? Oh, ya, kebetulan sekali kau kemari, Kyungsoo uring-uringan terus sejak tadi pagi, bahkan sempat tidak mau les."

Aku tersenyum pada mereka, sementara Sehun tahu-tahu saja sudah meninggalkan ruangan ini.

"Hun, kemana?"

Ia berhenti diujung teratas anak tangga, "Ke kamar." Ia menjawab pendek pertanyaan Ayahnya, lalu segera melenggang pergi dari hadapan kami.

"Dia masih saja tidak suka padamu, ya, Jongin."

Aku mengangguk sekali dengan senyum setengah kecut pada Ayah Kyungsoo. Sebenarnya aku juga heran apa yang membuat Sehun sebegitu benci padaku—tapi, kurasa dugaanku benar. Ia membenciku karena aku pernah menyakiti hati Kyungsoo hingga membuat Hyungnya itu berubah.

"Oh ya, bagaimana kuliahmu, Jongin? Kyungsoo sekarang sedang sibuk-sibuknya les." Ibu Kyungsoo bertanya, ia ramah sekali entah benar-benar ramah atau ada maksud terselubung lain. Tapi, bukankah berprasangka baik itu harus? "Sepertinya kau banyak waktu luang, ya."

Aku menggeleng dengan tawa renyah, "Jadi anak kuliahan lebih sulit daripada harus menyiapkan diri untuk ujian akhir, Nyonya Do."

Kemudian Ayah dan Ibu Kyungsoo itu tertawa kecil. Hening sempat menyergap kami setelahnya. Hingga Ibu Kyungsoo memulai pembicaraan lagi.

"Kata Dokter, Kyungsoo akan tetap seperti itu kecuali jika cacatnya bisa sembuh dan ia kembali normal, Jongin."

Entah mengapa aku agak terkesiap dengan penekanan kata 'itu' dari bibir Ibu Kyungsoo. Ia memberitahu tentu bersama ekspresi sendunya yang selalu tak kusukai. Begitu pula dengan Ayah Kyungsoo yang sangat senang tertawa, kini ia tertawa meski dengan kegetiran yang kentara.

"Aku yakin Kyungsoo bisa kembali seperti dulu." kataku, "Tadi sore aku bertemu dengan sahabat-sahabat Kyungsoo. Mereka mungkin ingin menjelaskan sesuatu pada Kyungsoo besok. Apakah boleh?"

Keduanya sempat berpandangan sebelum Ayah Kyungsoo agak sanksi, "Apa kau yakin kedatangan mereka tidak menimbulkan masalah baru?"

"Mm, maksudku, mereka ingin memperbaiki hubungan dengan Kyungsoo. Jadi, Kyungsoo berhalusinasi waktu itu karena ia menganggap Chanyeol dan Baekhyun lah yang menyebarkan aibnya sehingga satu sekolah berbalik mengatainya. Padahal yang terjadi adalah sebaliknya, satu sekolah sama sekali tidak peduli dengan hal itu."

Aku sengaja menyembunyikan fakta bahwa Luhan lah yang menjadi dalang atas semua keburukan yang menimpa Kyungsoo.

"Benarkah? Jadi apa yang dikatakan Kyungsoo pada kami dan Dokternya itu bukan hal yang nyata?" Ibu Kyungsoo tampak tidak percaya, tapi mau tidak mau ia harus mengakui anak sulungnya mengalami hal seburuk itu. "Kurasa tidak ada salahnya Kyungsoo berbaikan dengan sahabat-sahabatnya."Ayah Kyungsoo akhirnya setuju dengan pendapat istrinya.

Nah, kini tiba saatnya aku untuk membicarakan poin utamaku kemari pada mereka.

"Tuan Do dan Nyonya Do, " Aku memanggil dengan volume suara sangat rendah. Ketika mereka sudah memusatkan seluruh atensinya padaku, aku berdeham sebentar. "Jadi, aku ingin bilang, kalau mulai saat ini aku ingin berhenti dibayar."

Tuan Do membulatkan matanya, "Maksudmu kau ingin berhenti menjadi pacar bayaran untuk Kyung—"

"Ssshh, Appa. Jangan keras-keras," Nyonya Do memperingatkan lalu kembali padaku. "Kenapa begitu, Jongin? Apa uang dari kami kurang ba—"

Aku cepat-cepat menggeleng, "Tidak, bukan sama sekali." Mereka menunggu kalimatku selanjutnya, berhara-harap cemas. "Aku ingin berhenti dibayar karena aku—sudah mulai mencintai Kyungsoo dengan tulus."

Keduanya mengerjap heran hingga Tuan Do menyambung, "Secepat itu? Maksudku, apa yang membuatmu akhirnya mencintai Kyung—"

"Jongiiiin Hyuuuung~"

Belum selesai kalimat Tuan Do, Kyungsoo sudah turun dari lantai dua dengan langkah gembiranya saat melihatku ada disini. Ia lalu duduk disebelahku sambil memamerkan senyum sejuta bahagianya.

"Kalian sedang membicarakan aku, ya?"

Aku mengangguk padanya lalu mengusak rambut Kyungsoo yang ternyata masih setengah basah.

"Apa yang membuatku mencintai Kyungsoo adalah," Aku sengaja menghilangkan kata 'mulai' karena itu akan terdengar janggal bagi Kyungsoo. "Karena aku tahu Kyungsoo sesempurna itu, dia memiliki segala yang tak kumiliki. Jadi, kekurangannya adalah kelebihanku, begitu pula sebaliknya." Orangtua Kyungsoo tak menyangka aku akan menjawab pertanyaan barusan didepan Kyungsoo.

Bisa kulihat pipi Kyungsoo bersemu merah.

"Kyungsoo, mana Joonmyeon Saem? Oh ya, pipismu dibuang dulu, Sayang. Itu kantungnya sudah penuh, lho." Ibu Kyungsoo mengalihkan topik. Setelahnya, seorang pria paruh baya ikut bergabung dengan kami, aku bisa mensinyalirnya sebagai guru les Kyungsoo. "Ah, Joonmyeon Saem, mau minum teh dulu?"

Ibu Kyungsoo berdiri, lalu mengantar pria itu menuju pintu keluar karena ternyata ia menolak tawarannya.

"Appa," Kyungsoo memanggil Ayahnya. "Malam ini Kyungsoo mau jalan-jalan ke Mall dengan Jongin Hyung." Katanya tanpa bisa diganggu gugat.

Tapi Ayah Kyungsoo tidak menuruti kemauan anaknya itu. "Ini jam berapa, Kyungsoo? Sudah malam dan lagi kau besok sekolah. Itu pipismu dibuang saja dulu. Ya?" Beliau berdiri lalu menarik Kyungsoo ke pelukannya.

Kyungsoo mencebik tidak suka, "Pokoknya Kyungsoo mau jalan-jalan!" Ia menyatukan alis seraya melepaskan diri. "Ayo, Jongin Hyung, jalan-jalan."

Tahu-tahu saja aku sudah ditarik paksa oleh Kyungsoo, tapi Nyonya Do menghalangi jalan kami tepat didepan pintu.

"Kyungsoo mau jalan-jalan, Umma!" Dia membentak, lalu aku buru-buru menarik tubuh mungilnya agar kembali duduk. "Kenapa Jongin Hyung ikut-ikutan melarang, sih?!"

Kyungsoo marah lagi. Ia tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya untuk kesekian kali. Aku menggenggam kedua tangannya dengan tatapan lurus-lurus menuju mata bulat itu.

"Aku mau pulang, Kyungsoo." ujarku, begitu lembut. "Ini sudah malam. Kau sebaiknya tidur dan pipismu dibuang dulu, ya."

Kyungsoo masih tidak terima. Ia memberi tatapan menusuk pada kedua orangtuanya, lalu beralih padaku dengan tatapan penasaran.

"Jongin Hyung kesini bukan untuk menemaniku?"

Aku terdiam. Kemudian melirih, "Tentu untukmu, Kyungsoo. Ya sudah, kita main kartu saja, ya. Main dengan Sehun jug—"

"Jongin Hyung harus menginap disini dan tidur di kamar Kyungsoo."

Eh?

"Tap—"

"Jangan menolak, Hyung!"

Aku melirik orangtua Kyungsoo hanya sekedar ingin tahu apa mereka memperbolehkan atau tidak. Dan ternyata yang kudapat adalah anggukan setuju.

-ooo-

Kamar Kyungsoo sangat luas. Bahkan kamarku hanya separuh dari kamar ini. Aku terduduk di kursi meja belajarnya ketika ia kembali dari toilet—berganti baju dan membuang air seninya. Kyungsoo lalu duduk di ranjangnya dan menghadap tepat padaku, dua tangannya menopang dagu sehingga senyum bibir hati itu bisa kukagumi lebih jauh.

"Hyung,"

Aku membalas senyumannya, "Kenapa, Kyung?"

"Kalau Hyung kupinjami piyamaku, pasti tidak akan muat." Katanya. "Tapi, aku senang sekali Hyung disini dan mau menemaniku. Tapi Hyung janji jangan pergi diam-diam saat aku sudah tidur nanti." Ia lalu menjulurkan kelingkingnya.

"Aku janji, Kyungsoo." Kelingkingku pun tertaut dengan kelingking Kyungsoo. "Tidak apa-apa, aku pakai ini saja sudah nyaman, kok."

"Hyung tahu kan seberapa besar aku mencintai Hyung?" Kyungsoo memandang langit-langit kamarnya, lalu kembali lagi memandangku. "Aku sudah melupakan segala yang terjadi di masa lalu, termasuk Luhan Hyung."

Aku menelan ludah, "Itu bagus, Kyungsoo. Kau hanya harus menghadapi masa depan dan jangan hiraukan masa lalu yang membuatmu terpuruk."

Kemudian aku mendengar Kyungsoo bersenandung.

"Tapi aku selalu teringat, apa saja yang tentang masa lalu bisa membuat mood-ku hancur." Ia lalu merebahkan dirinya di ranjang dengan tangan terentang, sekaligus membiarkan aku menatap dirinya secara utuh. "Aku benci hidupku, aku juga benci Sehun."

Aku tergelagap, "Se—Sehun? Tapi, Sehun itu adikmu, Kyungsoo. Kau tidak bol—"

"Karena Sehun, perhatian orangtuaku tertuju padanya. Padahal dulu sebelum ada Sehun aku menjadi anak paling bahagia sedunia, Hyung." Aku ingin mencelos mendengar penuturan Kyungsoo barusan, namun aku tidak boleh menampakkan itu dihadapannya. Karena jika iya, maka Kyungsoo akan merasa semakin menang dan itu berdampak buruk bagi Sehun. "Hyung tidak tidur?" Ia mengalihkan.

Kyungsoo menepuk tempat disebelahnya, menyisakan tempat untukku. Jadi, haruskah kami tidur sekamar dan seranjang?

"Mm, baiklah." Kurasa tidak ada salahnya selama kami tidak melakukan apa-apa. Aku pun mulai merangkak naik menuju tempat yang disediakan Kyungsoo. "Mau kupeluk?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk bersemangat. Dan melihat wajahnya dari jarak sedekat ini bisa membuatku semakin mencintainya. Aku segera mengalungkan sebelah tanganku ke balik punggung Kyungsoo, membiarkan dia bersandar di antara ceruk dada dan lenganku. Ia lalu memandang wajahku, begitu pula aku.

"Aku ingin sembuh, Hyung." Katanya, "Kalau aku tidak sembuh, nanti kau malu lalu pergi."

Aku cepat-cepat menggeleng, menampik segala praduganya yang salah besar itu. "Tidak akan, Kyungsoo. Kalau sudah cinta, tidak ada satu pun hal yang membuatmu untuk pergi."

"Kata Dokter, yang bisa aku lakukan hanya mengendalikan diri." Kyungsoo memainkan jemarinya di dadaku, dan entah mengapa aku jadi semakin takut kehilangannya. "Apa aku ini gila, Hyung?"

"Tidak, Kyungsoo." Sebelah tanganku pun mengelus sisian wajahnya, "Aku sudah sangat menyukaimu sejak pertama kali melihatmu. Kemudian kadarku mencintaimu bertambah sedikit demi sedikit, tolong lupakan bagaimana ada Luhan dan aku diantara hal itu, selanjutnya sekarang—aku sadar aku tidak mungkin mneyia-nyiakanmu."

Kyungsoo tersenyum, senyum yang sama sekali tidak bisa kuprediksikan. "Aku mencintaimu, Hyung. Kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku lagi seperti dulu."

Ada beberapa detik yang kosong sampai aku berniat ingin membalas ucapan Kyungsoo. Ada sebuah hipokrit yang menarik wajahku agar semakin mendekat ke wajah Kyungsoo. Hingga kemudian bibirku meraih bibirnya, tersemat kecupan singkat yang membuat kami sama-sama terkejut.

Ciuman pertama untukku kuberikan pada Kyungsoo dan ciuman pertama yang diterima Kyungsoo adalah dariku.

Bibirnya halus. Bibirnya lembut. Aku suka.

"Oh, uhm. Hy—Hyung, sepertinya bek ku bocor, a—aku harus menggantinya."

Kyungsoo salah tingkah, ia cepat-cepat turun dan membawa perlengkapannya entah menuju ke ruangan mana.

Bek adalah—mm, seperti yang kuingat dari penjelasan Ibu Kyungsoo—dua kantung yang menjadi tempat pipis Kyungsoo di sisi kanan dan kiri perutnya. Nah, benda itu bisa saja bocor sesuai penggunaannya atau tergantung lamanya. Aku belum pernah melihat Kyungsoo menggantinya, sih. Tapi, kurasa, itu akan sangat mengerikan.

Ok. Karena Kyungsoo sepertinya lama, aku pun mulai jatuh tertidur.

-ooo-

Siang ini, aku ada mata kuliah Pemerintahan dan terpaksa harus sesegera mungkin kembali ke kampus. Jadi, aku buru-buru pamit pada Kyungsoo setelah mengantarnya ke sekolah tadi. Ciuman singkat kami masih membekas di ingatanku, seketika itu mengingatkanku juga bahwa hari ini aku harus memutuskan Luhan.

"Selamat siang, Jongin-ie, kenapa semalam kau tidak membalas pesanku?" Luhan duduk tepat disebelah bangkuku. Aku hanya meliriknya disertai wajah datar, "Kau tidak melupakanku, kan? Jangan bilang kau ingin beralih pada Kyungsoo itu."

Tepat sasaran.

"Lu," lirihku, "Aku ingin meminta tolong padamu,"

Suasana kelas masih sepi, jadi aku memberanikan diri mengeraskan suaraku. Kulihat mata Luhan terbuka lebar, agak-agak penasaran dengan apa yang akan kukatakan.

"Minta tolong apa, Jongin?"

Aku menghadap dirinya, "Bisakah kau melupakan aku?"

"A—apa katamu?!"

Ia berteriak, hampir histeris. "Aku sadar hubungan kita tidak pernah ada cinta sebenar-benarnya cinta. Kita tidak pernah melandaskan kasih saying untuk dua pihak, tapi hanya kau—Lu."

"Aku tidak mengerti, Jong." Luhan terus menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Ka—kau baru saja memut—"

"Aku lebih sadar lagi kalau niatmu untuk menyakiti Kyungsoo sangat keterlaluan dan aku ingin berhenti menjadi manusia sejahat itu, Lu. Tidak masalah kau keluarkan Appa-ku dari perusahaan Appa-mu atau apapun ancamanmu itu, aku terima konsekuensinya."

"Aku tidak mau!" Luhan mulai menangis, "Jangan gila, Jong! Kau tidak mungkin mencintai Kyung—"

"Aku mencintainya, Lu. Sekarang dan selamanya. Dan kumohon," Aku menyekat nafas sebentar, lalu menatap mata Luhan lamat-lamat. "Jangan lakukan apapun pada Kyungsoo kalau kau masih ingin aku menganggapmu ada."

Luhan lalu tertawa, kencang sekali. Sampai-sampai membuatku harus menahan malu.

"Ada apa denganmu, sih, Jong? Apa mantra yang diberikan Kyungsoo padamu?" Ia melengos seolah tak percaya dengan kenyataan yang baru kuungkap habis-habisan. "Kenapa kau bisa berbalik mencintainya padahal kau sendiri yang bilang kalau hal itu tidak mungkin terjadi?! Ya!"

Aku hanya bisa diam, semakin kutanggapi, Luhan akan semakin tidak terkendali.

"Ini yang terbaik untukmu dan untukku, Lu." bisikku.

Sebelum aku melenggang pergi—mencari bangku lain asal tidak didekat Luhan—aku masih bisa melihat Luhan yang sangat terpukul.

Intinya, aku harus ada pada pendirian awalku—melepas Luhan dan menggengam Kyungsoo.

-ooo-

Sesuai janjiku, aku menjemput Chanyeol dan Baekhyun untuk bersama-sama menuju rumah Kyungsoo. Mereka sudah duduk di mobilku dengan cerita-cerita masa lalu serta guyonan-guyonan khas keduanya. Begitu kami berhenti di lampu merah, Chanyeol pun mencolekku.

"Apa, Yeol?"

"Hyung, apa kau yakin Kyungsoo mau menemui kami? Maksudku dia pasti masih ada di pikirannya yang dulu kalau kita ini—"

"Sudahlah, Yeol."

Aku mengesah pada Chanyeol lalu segera setelah lampu hijau menyala, aku menginjak gas dalam-dalam agar kami cepat sampai di rumah Kyungsoo.

"Omong-omong, apa kau sudah memutuskan Luhan Hyung?" Baekhyun bertanya dari bangku belakang. "Bagaimana reaksinya? Dia pasti marah-marah dan—"

"Baek," Aku menyetop kalimatnya, "Kau memberiku pertanyaan dan jawabannya sekaligus."

"Oh, maaf, Hyung." Baekhyun cengengesan, ia lalu melongokkan wajahnya agar berada diantara aku dan Chanyeol. "Jadi, bagaimana Luhan Hyung saat kau putuskan?"

Aku menggerutu sebal pada pertanyaan Baekhyun ini. Karena pertanyaan semacam ini aku jadi harus mengingat momen sulit yang mati-matian ingin kulupakan.

"Luhan—yah, seperti yang kalian duga. Dia histeris, berteriak padaku agar aku tetap mencintainya. Tapi, mencintai dia sama saja menyakiti Kyungsoo, kan?"

Keduanya mengangguk dan obrolan kami usai karena ini adalah rumah besar milik keluarga Do.

Begitu aku memarkir mobilku, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun membuntutiku tepat dibelakang punggungku, kami berjalan pelan hingga sampai didepan pintu Kyungsoo. Entah mengapa raut wajah mereka bak pencuri yang sedang tertangkap basah dan itu membuatku tak berhenti terkikik.

"Kalian ini bertemu Kyungsoo atau bertemu Hakim, sih? Sungguh, aku tidak bisa menahan taw—eh. Kyungsoo."

Belum selesai kalimatku, Kyungsoo sudah muncul didepan mataku. Ketika ia melihat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang asik bersembunyi dibalik diriku, rautnya berubah tidak suka.

"Kenapa ada mereka? Kenapa mereka kemari? Aku sudah bersyukur karena tidak satu kelas dengan mereka tahun ini, tapi kenapa mereka disini?"

Kyungsoo mencerocos dan aku buru-buru menggenggam tangannya yang hendak meninggalkan kami. "Kyung, mereka mau menjelaskan sesuatu. Kau mau dengar, kan?" Aku memohon padanya sekaligus meminta dia agar duduk tenang di sofa ruang tamu.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sama-sama mendongakkan kepalanya yang semula tertunduk, mereka lalu duduk di sisian sofa paling jauh dari Kyungsoo.

"Apa lagi yang harus dijelaskan? Aku sudah cukup sakit hati dan akan teru membenci mer—"

"Kyungsoo," Aku mengingatkannya dengan satu gelengan lemah. Lalu duduk disandingnya sambil mengelus punggung Kyungsoo. "Dengarkan dulu, ya. Kalau kau tidak suka, maka tinggalkan kami. Bagaimana?"

"Baiklah. Aku dengarkan," katanya lugas. "Apa kalian ingin bilang kalau pelakunya tetap bukan kalian?"

Chanyeol mengangguk cepat, ia kemudian memulai dengan hati berdebar. "Kyungsoo, sekarang coba kau pikir—hati sahabat mana yang tega melihat sahabatnya sendiri dikucilkan? Aku dan Baekhyun berani bersumpah kalau pelaku yang menyebarkan aibmu itu bukan kami. Kau berhalusinasi, Kyung, kau membayangkan kalau satu sekolah membullymu hanya karena cacatmu itu, tapi Demi Tuhan, mereka tidak begitu dan—" Chanyeol menelan ludah, "Luhan Hyung yang menyebarkan aibmu itu."

Kyungsoo diam. Aku bisa melihat dia tampak berpikir keras. Tapi tidak ada reaksi apapun sebelum akhirnya Baekhyun memberi timpalan.

"Itu benar, Kyung. Selama ini kami selalu merindukanmu. Sejak kau membuang kami dengan tuduhan itu, aku dan Chanyeol terus mengikutimu selama di sekolah karena kami takut ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu, seperti misalnya anak-anak berandal yang mengejek cacatmu. Kami masih punya kasihan dan selamanya kami tetap sahabatmu, kan?"

Mata bulat Kyungsoo mengedarkan pandang, ia lalu menatap dua pasang mata Chanyeol dan Baekhyun dihadapannya, seperti berusaha mencari kesungguhan yang terpancar.

"Kenapa bisa Luhan Hyung?" Ia bertanya dan mempersilahkan mereka menjawab.

"Kau membenci orang yang salah, Kyung. Kami yakin pelakunya Luhan Hyung karena pada saat di pesta ulang tahunmu dan kami menemukanmu di toilet dengan keadaan seperti itu—kami serratus persen yakin kalau didalam salah satu bilik toilet ada satu anak klub drama asuhan Luhan Hyung. Maka, dia bisa bilang pada Luhan Hyung dan Luhan Hyung menceritakannya ke seluruh sekolah."

Chanyeol panjang lebar menjelaskan lagi diiringi anggukan-anggukan dari Baekhyun.

"Kyung, apa kau semudah itu menganggap kami bukan sahabatmu lagi? Kami ingin terus mendukungmu, bahkan disaat kau terpuruk seperti ini. Kami selalu janji aka nada disaat kau butuh entah senangnya atau dukanya. Kami akan terus menyemangatimu agar kau kembali normal lagi dan—benar-benar sembuh."

Baekhyun mengulas senyumnya, ia tampak seperti sales produk kecantikan di mataku.

"Nah, Kyungsoo. Mereka sudah menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi sejujur-jujurnya. Sekarang tinggal dirimu yang mau mempercayainya atau tidak?" Aku memperhatikan raut wajah Kyungsoo yang agak berseri. "Mereka tetap sahabatmu, kan?"

Ada sekitar lima menit kami menunggu entah sekedar anggukan atau gelengan kepala Kyungsoo. Hingga kemudian ia tersenyum tipis, ia lalu berdiri dan menghambur ke pelukan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Aku tak habis pikir, sikapnya masih saja seperti anak kecil.

"Baiklaaah~ Kyungsoo percayaaa~ Luhan Hyung memang jahat,"

Tapi, kabar baiknya adalah bahwa hubungan mereka sekarang sudah baik-baik saja. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun membalas pelukan Kyungsoo, di mataku mereka seperti tiga gadis cilik yang baru saja berbaikan karena berebut mainan. Astaga.

Aku mengusap wajahku sekali, lalu bisa kulihat orangtua Kyungsoo sedang mengintip dibalik dinding, mereka lalu memberi isyarat dua ibu jari tanda bahwa usahaku berhasil.

"Ya! Kyungsoo! Kami sesaaak, lenganmu itu kuat sek—uhuk~" Baekhyun terbatuk begitu pula Chanyeol yang berhasil melepaskan diri. "Badanmu masih kalah tinggi dari badanku, Kyung. Ahaha~ Tetap aku yang menang,"

Aku senang—bisa menyaksikan semua episode mengerikan Kyungsoo berubah membaik sekarang.

-ooo-

"Hyung, kata Appa aku operasi tahun depan, lho."

Aku bisa melihat ekspresi Kyungsoo yang tidak menyembunyikan apapun.

"Hyung, kata Umma aku akan seratus persen sembuh, lho."

Aku menyukai caranya menceritakan apapun, caranya mengucapkan tiap kata dengan berapi-api.

"Hyung, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun juga mengajakku ke Jeju Island minggu depan. Yay!"

Sorakan yang Kyungsoo tunjukkan padaku, lebih-lebih membuat dadaku lega.

"Benarkah? Whoa, semuanya berita baik, ya." Aku menyesap kopiku, sementara Kyungsoo asik menikmati pancake dengan siraman saus mapple miliknya. "Aku harap hal yang baik juga menyertai hubungan kita, Kyung."

Ini adalah babak yang aku suka, menjalani hidup sebagai seorang Kim Jongin yang bisa berguna bagi hidup orang lain, terlebih orang itu adalah orang yang tiap hari semakin kucintai.

Do Kyungsoo, namanya.

-THE END-

Author's Note

Haloooo~

Karena banyak yang meminta sequel jadi aku buatin side story yaa

Gimana menurut kalian? Jujur, aku buat ending ini dengan harapan semoga kejadian juga di kenyataan. Kalian inget kan kalo ini tentang sepupu aku? Yah, begitulah. Sekarang kehidupannya sih belum mencapai taraf Kyungsoo kaya di cerita ini, tapi semoga semakin membaik aja deh, readers.

Okay. Jadi, Kai ternyata berhasil membuang Luhan dan beralih ke Kyungsoo. Dia sadar juga XD Well, intinya, semoga kalian suka yaaa~

REVIEW JUSEYOOO

!SEE YA ON ANOTHER FICTION!


End file.
